Happy To Keep His Dinner Warm
by xxcolourfulpassionxx
Summary: Blaine is incredibly happy with his life. He has a job that he loves, friends he adores, and most importantly, the man of his dreams, Kurt. But as the days pass by, Blaine's new boyfriend constantly rushes off every time the pager on his waist goes off, not telling Blaine where he's off to. Blaine is fine with it at first, but the secret behind it could make him lose his patience.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blaine Anderson could do a lot of things. He could sing, play multiple instruments, play sports, and even win in every game of Scrabble he ever and would ever play, thanks to his high vocabulary. But there was one thing that Blaine Anderson did not do, and that was drool. So, how did he explain himself staring at the gentleman a row away, and making a slurping sound every five seconds he stared at the guy's butt for too long? Well, he couldn't.

It's not Blaine's fault. The man kept reaching up to get books off of shelves in the bookstore, poking out his perky ass like he was asking for it. Plus, not only was his ass great, this man was gorgeous. Blaine watched from afar, pretending that he was looking at books every couple of minutes. The guy a couple of feet away had a stack of books under his arms, about four, and was still searching. After a couple more minutes of not finding anything else, he took his stack and walked to a corner of a room, then sat down on the floor and started reading.

Blaine chuckled a bit at him, shaking his head a bit. Of course he'd start reading in the bookstore instead of actually buying the books. Blaine couldn't help but smile. All the little things this guy did was just adorable. He felt a vibration in his pocket, as he took out his phone and read the message that was sent to him by one of his co-workers, asking when he'd arrive.

Blaine sent a quick text back, and continued to look for the book he originally came in for. The bookstore was big and divided into sections, almost like a Barnes and Nobles, except a bit smaller and more color. Blaine had been searching for at least 20 minutes in the 'How-to' section before becoming distracted by the guy in the red pants that was tight in all the right places. Even before the distraction, he couldn't find what he was looking for. He quietly looked through the 'For Dummies' books, scanning other bookshelves for the book he was looking for until he finally found it, right next to Mr. Handsome in the corner.

"Figures," Blaine mumbled under his breath. Of course there was a perfect excuse for him to go over there and talk to the man. It's not like he wasn't thinking about asking for the guy's number for the past 10 minutes, but he was never actually going to do it. With looks like that, he obviously couldn't be single, and who knew if he was even gay or not. The chance of denial was something Blaine always hated. If he got denied by someone he liked, it would just crush him.

But if he went over there and didn't talk to him, he'd hate himself for being such a coward. With a heavy sigh, Blaine straightened his back and walked over to the corner where the man was sitting, knees against his chest, and reading Ellen Degeneres' book. Blaine pulled out the book he wanted from the shelf, as the man on the ground glanced up at him for a second, before going back to reading. Here goes nothing, Blaine thought to himself.

"Aren't you supposed to buy the book before reading it?" Blaine joked, looking down at the man, who looked up at him, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Well there's no rule saying that's the order you have to go in. You're not going to throw me out are you?" the man teased, closing the book a bit.

"Lucky for you, I don't work here. But be careful, there are some people who take the order of reading a book very seriously." Blaine answered as the man nodded, a small smile on his face. "What are you reading?" Blaine asked.

"Seriously, I'm Kidding. A friend recommended it to me." the man answered, sitting up a bit. Blaine nodded in approval. "Good book." he said.

"Have you read it?" the man asked, eyebrows raised in interest.

"No, but Ellen's an awesome person, and it was a great icebreaker, so it must be enchanting." Blaine flirted as the other man chuckled a bit.

"Cute." he smiled. "What about you, what're you reading?" the man asked, eyeing the book in Blaine's hand.

"Oh, just 'screenwriting for dummies'. I'm pretty lucky that they have these books because I'm quite the dummy." Blaine mocked as the other man laughed a bit.

"You write screenplays?"

"I'm learning. I have an idea for musical, and, like you, a friend recommended it to me. Said I should learn the basics." Blaine explained as the man nodded with interest, his eyes lighting up a bit and almost changing a different shade of blue.

There was a small beeping sound coming from the man's waist as he looked down and took out his pager. Blaine scoffed in surprised. "Is that a pager?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," the guy said, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know, I seem like some elderly person."

"No you don't, it's just I didn't think people still carried those things around. Or even made them."

"Well, you've been mistaken." the man replied. He checked his watch before widening his eyes in surprise and standing up. "I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you..." the man trailed off.

"Blaine." Blaine smiled, offering his hand. The man shook it delightfully, as he said "Kurt." Blaine repeated his name, rolling it off his tongue. "It was nice meeting you Kurt." He smiled.

"You too, Blaine." Kurt smiled, slipping his hand away from Blaine's and starting to move away. Blaine watched as he walked, biting his lips, before shutting his eyes and sighing again. Please be gay, please be gay, Blaine repeated in his head, opening his eyes then calling Kurt's name. Kurt turned around, as Blaine jogged up to him.

"I'd be an idiot to just let you get away from me." Blaine admitted, as Kurt grinned, ducking his head a bit. "Can I have your number or something." Blaine asked a bit nervously.

"Are you sure about that? You just met me and I'm a pretty obsessive texter." Kurt joked, as Blaine smiled.

"I guess that's just a chance I'll have to take." Blaine teased back. Kurt nodded, as Blaine took out his phone and Kurt put his number and name in it, and then vice versa. Blaine smiled, looking over the contact for a couple of seconds.

"I really have to go, but don't by shy to call. I'd love to hear more about this musical you have an idea for." Kurt said, slowly walking backwards away from Blaine.

"I won't." Blaine called after him, watching him depart. He looked at the contact in his phone again and smiled to himself, silently congratulating himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, Blaine waited around his house, trying to figure out how to get Kurt to go on a date with him. He was originally call at 9am, but he realized that not everyone would be up by nine. Then at 12, but twelve seems like a time you'd be going out somewhere. What if he was in a meeting and Blaine interrupted by calling? Then again at 2, but two was such an unusual number, he couldn't call then. At this point, he realized he was making things up and decided that at 3 o'clock, he'd call.

After a period of debating with himself, he finally picked up his phone at 4 and went to his contacts. That was when he realized, calling was so forward. He should text instead. But texting was so sloppy, and calling was so more professional.

"Dammit Blaine, just call the guy!" Blaine shouted at himself, and pressed the call button. He pressed the phone to his ear, shifting his weight to one foot to the other. It rang once... twice... three times god dammit he's not going to pick up why am I even trying-

"Hello?"

Blaine opened his mouth the say something, but realized that through all those hours, he hadn't even prepared anything to say.  
"Hi Kurt, it's Blaine. From the bookstore." Blaine improvised.

"Ahh, Blaine. I was wondering when you'd call. I almost thought I wasn't going to hear from you again." Kurt teased, and Blaine wanted to smack himself in the head for not calling earlier.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I didn't call such a gorgeous man like you?" Blaine flirted absentmindedly. The statement surprised both Kurt and Blaine. He wasn't usually this confident, but it was something controlling him, making him flirt viciously like a drunk guy in a bar. He heard Kurt's muffled giggle, and he sighed, taking a mental note to tone it down just a tad, or he'd come off a bit sex crazed.

"So, there's this new pizza place that opened up a couple of blocks away and I wanted to try out," he started saying to Kurt, "But there's no fun in trying out new things unless there's someone with you, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me." Blaine offered. There was a pause that seemed like a century, then Kurt finally responded.

"I can't tonight." Kurt admitted as Blaine looked down in disappointment. "It's just that I'm kind of busy and-"

"No no no, you don't have to explain, I understand." Blaine assured. "I'm a bit busy too anyways." he lied, not trying very hard to hide it.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go out with you. Maybe ummm..." Kurt hummed, pausing to shuffle some papers. "I should be free tomorrow. Sound good?" he asked.

Blaine had to think about it for a second. He had rehearsals for a musical, that one of friends wrote, tomorrow. Those usually lasted until 9:30. They wouldn't mind if he missed one day, after all he was ahead of everyone else. "Tomorrow's fine, eight?" Blaine asked.

"Sound's perfect." Kurt agreed, as Blaine started smiling again. He gave him directions to the pizza place, grinning the whole time. He couldn't help it. It had been years since he went on a real proper date, and he was pretty excited. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled.

"See you then." Blaine responded, and hanging up. He sighed in relief that that had all worked out perfectly. Now to pick out an outfit, and convince the director to let him out early tomorrow. Excitedly, Blaine went to his closet, and searched. He had to look spectacular.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Blaine waited nervously, sitting at a table near a window in the pizza parlor. It was 8:30 and Kurt was a no show. Blaine didn't want to worry but he couldn't help but feel as though he was being stood up. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Can I get you a refill?" the waitress reappeared next to Blaine's table, yet again, with a pitcher of lemonade in her hand. The red head seemed to come almost every 10 minutes to check on Blaine, her top more unbuttoned each time. "Yes please," Blaine sighed, handing her the cup. She poured, as Blaine stared out the window, waiting to see a familiar figure.

"You know," the waitress, Rebecca as read on her nametag, started speaking again, as Blaine turned to face her. "If I were on a date with a guy like you, I'd never stand you up." She said, sitting the cup down. Her words of inspiration made Blaine feel even worse. Even the goddamn waitress knew he was being stood up.

"Thank you for your concern. I think I'll just go." Blaine sighed, standing up out of his chair.

"Blaine!" called a shrill and out of breath voice that had just walked through the door. "I am so sorry I'm late. Last minute plans, and traffic, and everything just got so messed up." Kurt babbled, fixing his hair and shirt, then adjusting the scarf around his neck.

"It's fine. Sit down, catch your breath." Blaine instructed, sitting back down, as Kurt sat across from him. "Can I get a glass of water." Kurt asked Rebecca, who stomped away. Kurt looked at Blaine, questioning him.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a bit jealous." Blaine said, as Kurt smiled. "Did you run all the way here?" Blaine asked, noticing the bit of sweat on Kurt's forehead. Kurt huffed slumping in his chair a bit.

"I didn't want you to think that I was standing you up. I was going to call, but I dropped my phone in the toilet yesterday, so now it's recovering from water damage in a bowl of rice." Kurt admitted, as Blaine laughed. "Don't laugh at me, people say that that actually works." Kurt nudged him from across the table, smiling a bit himself.

"I'm sorry. Your life must be so hard." Blaine teased, still giggling a bit. Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't tease anymore. I'm just glad you're here." Blaine said, as Kurt smiled at him, uncrossing his arms.

"You're lucky you look great in that bowtie." Kurt complimented, as Blaine looked down at the outfit he had picked out the night before.

"You look quite stunning yourself." Blaine smiled. The waitress returned with Kurt's drink. She took their orders and disappeared into the back again.

As they waited, they chatted about what they did for a living. Kurt told how he was a popular fashion blogger. He was offered various jobs at magazine companies, but he felt as though working at home was more relaxing and he'd wait until Vogue offered him. Blaine told about being an actor and an inspiring writer. He told about the musical he was doing currently, and to idea he had for his own.  
Kurt sat fascinated by Blaine's job. He listened happily to his stories, adding in his own comments about how he used to perform in his old school musicals and sing in his glee club. The conversation switched, as Blaine talked about how he was also in his glee club. They found they had more in common as they dug deeper, realizing that they both went to school in Ohio.

"Why'd you stop performing? You seem to really love it." Blaine asked, folding his hands together. Rebecca came back and placed their pizzas on the table.

"It's a long story." Kurt sighed.

"We'll, isn't that what dates are for? Stories?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Just then, there was a beeping from Kurt's waist. He pulled out his pager as Blaine looked on with curiosity.

"Can I use your phone for a second? I have to make an important phone call." Kurt said standing up, as Blaine nodded, handing him his phone. He was gone for a minute or two, Blaine eating as he waited. When Kurt returned, he changed the subject from their last conversation as obliviously as he could. Blaine noticed, but didn't hassle him any further.

They talked, laughed, and ate for the rest of the dinner, which seemed to go by too fast for both of their likings. Before they knew it, it was 10pm and they were being forced out the pizza place. They stood outside the doors, neither wanting the date to end.

"It's freezing out here," Kurt commented, rubbing his hand up and down his arms. The October air was becoming chillier as the days grew closer to winter. "I left my jacket at my apartment." Kurt explained.

"Here, have mine." Blaine offered, without hesitation. He started to peel off his blazer before, Kurt stopped him.

"It's fine, you don't have to be cold because of me." Kurt spoke, but Blaine continued to take off his blazer, putting it over Kurt's shoulders.

"I'll be fine under my sweater." Blaine said, even though the harsh wind was enough to get his teeth chattering. "Come on, I know a place that sells the best hot chocolate you'll ever have. It's just a block away." He added, nodding in the directions of the little shop around the corner.

"Why would a shop sell hot chocolate this late? And how do you even find out about it?" Kurt asked walking next to Blaine. He slipped on Blaine's jacket, smiling at the scent that smelled like coffee and Blaine's cologne.

"Why wouldn't they? You underestimate my seeking skills. I also know a 24 hour ice-cream shop that's open in the summer." Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled as they continued walking. Blaine paid for their drinks, and they wandered around, talking and drinking their hot chocolate.

"So...?" Blaine smirked.

"So what?" Kurt asked, sipping his drink.

"Is it the best hot chocolate you've ever had or what?" Blaine's grinned as Kurt laughed, tossing his head back a bit in a way that made Blaine's smile bigger.

"I've had better." Kurt admitted as Blaine gasped dramatically.

"Yeah right. That's the best thing in the world and you know it!" Blaine argued, laughing along with Kurt.

"I may consider it on my top 5 list of the best." Kurt bargained, shrugging his shoulders.

"May?! Okay, I have to taste this hot chocolate that you claim to be so much better." Blaine smiled, as they stopped in front of his car, Kurt still giggling.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Blaine asked, patting the roof of his car. Kurt looked down at his watch and gasped silently at the time.

"I had not idea it was this late." Kurt sighed, showing a bit of disappointment. A loud beeping sound came from Kurt's waist yet again, as he picked up his pager with a sigh and stopped the beeping before reading the number.

"Wow, you're pretty popular on that thing." Blaine commented, finishing off his drink.

"Eh, it's just work." Kurt shrugged, putting it back on his waist.

"Why do you need a pager for your job?" Blaine questioned. There was a short pause before Kurt smirked.

"I think that's a story that should be told on a different date." He said. Blaine smiled before opening his car door, letting Kurt into the passenger side, then going over to the driver's side and getting in as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Okay everybody, take five!" The choreographer, Daniel, shouted at the tired dancers, as they sighed simultaneously. Blaine slumped down on the floor, drinking water out of his bottle and wiping the sweat off his forehead. Daniel sat next to Blaine, along with some of his other friends, Michael, and Megan.

"Blaine, where have you been the last couple of rehearsals? We barely see our leading man anymore." Megan huffed, laying her head on his shoulder, something that became a routine at their daily rehearsals.

"Wait, Blainey didn't tell you?" Daniel eagerly interrupted before Blaine could get a word in. "He's been seeing someone." Daniel told as Megan and Michael gasped as Blaine looked down at his hands, avoiding their gaze.

"You are?! And you didn't tell us?!" Megan said, lifting her head off his shoulder, and looking at him with her jaw dropped.

"It's not that big of a deal." Blaine lied. Daniel nudged him a bit as Blaine lifted his head.

"Not that big of a deal? Blaine you've been seeing this guy almost everyday." Daniel scoffed as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That is not true." He argued.

"How many dates have you been on?" Michael asked, as Blaine adjusted his shirt.

"I'm not keeping count." Blaine protested, mumbling a bit.

"Answer the question, Anderson." Megan scolded. There was a pause as the three looked at him, and he sighed.

"Twenty-one." Blaine huffed, blushing a bit as he admitted it.

"Twenty-one! Blaine, this guy is practically your boyfriend!" Michael said as everyone else agreed.

"We haven't really made anything official." Blaine said, trying to calm them down as the group started to interrogate him. They asked so many questions, it was almost hard to understand what each of them were saying.

"Okay okay," Blaine settled them down. "His name is Kurt. We've been seeing each other for almost two months. I met him at a bookstore-"

"A bookstore, how romantic." Megan interrupted.

"Sounds more like a lifetime movie." Michael added.

"They've probably already kissed in the rain." Daniel teased as they looked at Blaine, who blushed instead of denying.

"It was our first." Blaine admitted. The group all let out an their taunting awww's as Blaine laughed, his face a bright red. The night is happened was a lot like what most people called a chick-flick.

It was their seventh date together when the weather decided to act random and rain instead of snow. Blaine originally was going to drive Kurt home, but he insisted that it was beautiful outside, and since his apartment wasn't too far away, they should walk. About two minutes later, the storm started to pour down hard.

They ran, holding newspapers over their heads, to a little shop to stop and catch their breath, barely being able to hide under the tiny roof in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen." Kurt apologized over the roar of the rain.

"It's fine. It gave me an excuse to be close to you." Blaine flirted as Kurt giggled a bit.

"How did you become such a charmer?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow and nudging him playfully.

"I'm not usually like this." Blaine admitted, moving in closer so Kurt could hear him better. "I really like you and... I just want to impress you." he added, looking into Kurt's ocean-like eyes. There was a pause as they stared at each other as if they had just met their soul mates, and all they could do was smile.

"Well, it's working." Kurt said softly. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, both of them leaning in. Their lips met and Blaine felt his heart speed up as he closed his eyes, holding Kurt around the waist and gently pulling him closer. Kurt's soft lips sent shivers down

Blaine's spine and the movement of their mouths together made his head spin.

He felt Kurt smile in between the kiss, and he knew it was a reaction from the kiss and also the realization of where they were kissing.

"This is such a cliche," Kurt laughed, breaking away from Blaine for a moment. Blaine laughed also, nodding in agreement.

"Luckily, I love cliches." Blaine responded, as Kurt smiled at his cuteness, before kissing him again.

"That is so cute. Blainey's got a boyfriend." Michael mocked, placing an arm around Blaine's shoulders, bringing him back to reality. There was a vibration in Blaine's pocket as he took out his ringing phone.

"Is that him?" Megan asked eagerly.

"Maybe..." Blaine smiled, answering the phone and standing up to walk to the other side of the room for privacy. "Hey beautiful." He said into the phone.

"Hey, are you still at rehearsal?" Kurt asked, chatter on his side of the phone, indicating that he was outside.

"Yup. Why, do you miss me?" Blaine teased.

"Well, of course I miss you. I'm actually not that far away from you. Do you want me to drop you off some lunch?" Kurt offered.

"I would love that, I'm practically starving." Blaine said, sighing a bit.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Kurt said.

"You're my hero. See you then." Blaine responded before hanging up.

Just as he said, Kurt arrived a few minutes later, with coffee in one hand and a bag of food in the other. The other performers watched as Blaine walked over to him.

"Hey sweetie." Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt on the lips before taking the food and coffee out his hands.

"Okay, so I know you're supposed to be eating healthy foods, so I got you a salad supreme. Grilled chicken, Swiss cheese, even the baby tomatoes you like. But I also sneaked some chocolate in there for you. There's also a couple of granola bars in there for you if you need a snack for later. Oh, and an apple." Kurt rambled. This was the first time he actually got lunch for Blaine, and didn't want Blaine to have something he didn't like. He was a bit over prepared, making sure everything was put together perfectly.

Blaine looked inside the bag, looking quite impressed. "And the coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Medium drip. Good?" Kurt asked, waiting for Blaine's approval.

"It's perfect." Blaine smiled, as Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "And stop worrying so much. You're my boyfriend, not my personal assistant." He added, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled at the word boyfriend, as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

There was a synchronic 'awwww' in the background as both men started laughing, turning to see the dancers all watching from afar with smiles on their faces.

"I've been dealing with that all day." Blaine told nodding his head over to their direction.

"Did you just tell them?" Kurt asked, knowing what it was like to get mocked playfully. Just a week ago, Blaine had dropped by Kurt's place when some of his old friends were over for Christmas, making Kurt gain some teasing as well.

"I should let you get back to work." Kurt sighed, giving Blaine a quick kiss. "I'll see you later okay?" Kurt said as Blaine nodded. Once he left, the group instantly started mocking him, congratulating him on his new boyfriend.

"Get back to work." Blaine grinned, nudging some of them as they started laughing. Blaine didn't care how much they teased though. He was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Do you really have to go?" Blaine whined as Kurt continued packing. He sat on Kurt's bed, watching with his feet under his butt, and giving Kurt puppy eyes and a pout.

"Blaine, I gave you the chance to come with me and you said no. Don't get all teary-eyed now that I'm leaving." Kurt said, pointing a finger at him.

"Just because I said no doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you." Blaine pouted again, grabbing Kurt by the hips and pulling him close to him and away from the luggage. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, who was now sitting up on his knees so they could see eye to eye.

"I really wish you come with me. My parents would love you." Kurt pouted this time as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm sure they would, Kurt, but I still get intimidated when I meet your friends. Imagine me around your dad." Blaine protested, as Kurt groaned a bit.

"You'd be great." Kurt argued.

"Sorry to bust your bubble Kurt, but two months isn't exactly enough time to become parent-ready." Blaine said.

"Then when will you become 'parent-ready'?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a second before saying "Next Christmas?" Kurt nudged him as Blaine smiled.

"Well, since you're so scared," Kurt teased as Blaine rolled his eyes. "We have to stick the plan. You and me on Christmas Eve, my friends on Christmas, and now my parents on New Years." Kurt explained again. He leaned in to Blaine, their lips almost touching.  
"You have to play fair." He whispered, pulling away before Blaine could kiss him, and going back to pack. Tease, Blaine thought to himself, sitting back down on the bed again.

"Well, I don't want to play fair. You're going to be gone 10 days." Blaine argued, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then you should've said yes. Now, you're going to miss out on a New Years kiss." Kurt bragged, winking at him. "Why don't you just visit your own family?"

"...I'm not really close with my family anymore." Blaine said quietly.

"What?" Kurt said, surprised. "Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Because I didn't want you force me come with you." Blaine joked, but Kurt's face was dead serious.

"You're going to be alone on New Years?" Kurt asked, worried.

"I won't be alone, a lot of people from the musical are staying in New York." Blaine shrugged as Kurt sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's not the same. That's it, you're coming with me. There's no way I'm letting you stay here alone." Kurt said.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Blaine said, standing up off the bed and walking over to him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Positive." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt the kiss he was expecting to receive earlier. It was short but worth it, Blaine never getting tired of Kurt's soft lips against his.

"Well, I have to say bye to some people first, but how about we have dinner tonight? Then you can drop me off at the airport tomorrow." Kurt offered as Blaine nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

The night went by slow, and peaceful. Kurt cooked dinner, with Blaine offering to help, but Kurt refusing, picking on him about how he burnt pancakes that day they had breakfast at his house. After dinner, they both cuddled on the couch and watched some romantic comedies, falling asleep near the end of 500 Days of Summer.

Blaine dropped Kurt off the next morning, Kurt promising to call on New Years and making Blaine promise he wouldn't spend a day alone.

New Year's Eve, Blaine spent time with Megan, Daniel, and Stephanie, the writer, in Times Square. After being kissed against his own will by men and women, Blaine went home at one in the morning, mostly sober.

After changing into his pajamas, Blaine started drifting to sleep, until he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, a bit groggy.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping already." Kurt screamed in his ear. There was a constant hollering in his background, making Blaine cringe at the noise. "Get your ass up, Blaine. It's a new year!" Kurt shouted, slurring on his word.

"Kurt, are you drunk?" Blaine laughed, laying on his back in his bed.

"I've only had a few drinks." Kurt admitted. "Either way, I know when someone's not having fun. Go out Blaine." Kurt commanded.

"I did go out. I just didn't get wasted like you did apparently." Blaine protested. Blaine could feel a headache coming on, and went to get water as Kurt shouted in his ear.

"I wish I was with you. I want to give you the biggest kiss in the world." Kurt said as Blaine laughed at his intoxicated boyfriend.

"I wish I was there too." Blaine agreed. He laid back down in his bed, sitting the glass of water on his nightstand.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly this time, a bit more serious. His setting had changed to a quieter place.

"Yes?" Blaine responded, drinking some of his water.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Kurt asked, surprising Blaine. Blaine sat the glass back down and started coughing, choking on the water in his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked once he could properly breath again. His heart beat faster as heat raised to his cheeks.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Kurt repeated. "We've never gone further than making out and it doesn't seem like you want to."

"No, I do. Of course I do, it just seems like we always get interrupted." Blaine explained. It was true. Between rehearsals and Kurt's job, it didn't seem like they had enough time to go far enough for either of them to even get their shirts off.

"When I get home, I want you to have sex with me, okay?" Kurt said as Blaine laughed silently.

"Okay Kurt." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm serious, Blaine." Kurt snapped lowly, making Blaine even more amused.

"I'm sorry. I'm serious too. I'll have sex with you when you get home. Just get some sleep for now." Blaine directed, hearing a heavy sigh on the opposite line.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" Kurt whined, and Blaine could tell he was crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"I am, I promise," Blaine told, though he could tell Kurt wasn't convinced by his annoyed groan.

There was some rustling and chattering in the background before it got quiet again. The crackle of fireworks followed behind, then the sound of a door shutting.

"Kurt, where are you?" Blaine asked. There was no answer.

"Kurt...?" Blaine called. There was signs that he was still on the phone, but Kurt still didn't answer. Blaine smiled at himself, realizing what was happening.

"Are you angry at me now?"

No answer.

"Did you just nod your head?"

"...Yes."

Blaine smile turned into a grin as he tried to suppress his laughter, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I can hear you!" Kurt yelled, making Blaine laugh louder at Kurt's cuteness.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, forcing himself to stop laughing. "How do I prove to you that I'm serious so you can stop being mad at me?" he asked. There was a long pause, and Blaine had actually wondered if Kurt really hung up.

"Touch yourself."

Blaine felt his body tense at Kurt's sudden words. His mouth became suddenly dry, and he felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Kurt..." Blaine trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Blaine," Kurt replied in a moan, and Blaine could feel a rising in his pants. Kurt let out a few soft moans, and Blaine closed his eyes, picturing Kurt touching himself, letting his imagination roam free.

Blaine slipped a hand down the elastic, gently rubbing over his boxers, matching his images in his head with the sounds coming from phone pressed to his ear. He sighed letting out a soft groan, as he adjusted himself on the bed to make himself comfortable.

They whispered softly, Kurt's words, which were once innocent, filled with lust and desire. Blaine tilted his head back, listening to his words, moving his hand into his underwear and moaning. Though he stumbled over his words due to his intoxication, Blaine could make out exactly what Kurt was saying, responding to them in a way that created a sound of pleasure on the other side of the phone call.

Blaine felt his arm aching, but didn't stop, closing in on his climax. With a few final thrusts and the sound of Kurt's final moan, Blaine came, letting out a wail of satisfaction. He listened as Kurt mumbled a few more words that were incomprehensible, before hearing him fall asleep. After cleaning himself up, Blaine stumbled back into bed and fell asleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt returned the first week of January, coming home with more luggage than he had left with. The conversation from New Year's hadn't been brought up again, but the remaining effect was still lingering in the air. They looked at each other differently, catching the other person giving them one of those looks, then turning away shyly. They watched each other's movements more carefully, their minds changing from innocent to dirty in a matter of seconds. After a week, they found themselves bickering about tiny things that didn't really matter, and they both knew why.

They were frustrated.

Though they craved each other, neither was ready to make the first move. The heated phone call was the only time they had even talked about sex. They weren't exactly sure how to approach the situation, and a sudden approach could either go heavenly, or disastrous.

January 9th, Blaine heard a banging at the door, as he stumbled out the shower and sloppily wrapped a towel around his waist. The banging was urgent, and continued, until Blaine gathered himself correctly, shouting for the person outside to hold on.

He rushed towards the door, almost slipping on the water dripping after him, and went to open it, automatically having a pair of arms thrown around him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, and using the other one to hold up his towel.

"I almost died!" Kurt practically screamed, holding Blaine in a tight embrace, his voice still shaky.

"What? What happened?!" Blaine asked, closing the door with his foot. Kurt pulled away from Blaine, revealing a dark purple-looking bruise under his eye and a cut on his lip. Blaine felt his heart sink, anger and pity bubbling up inside of him, along with the worry that was there from the beginning. "Kurt, what happened to you?" Blaine immediately asked, tilting Kurt's head a bit to inspect his eye.

"The bus I was on almost crashed." Kurt explained, his body shaking a bit. "I don't know what happened. Something with the ice and the brakes not working..." he rambled, as Blaine listened, taking Kurt to the couch and sitting him down.

"Is everyone ok?" Blaine asked, as Kurt nodded.

"Nobody was hurt badly." He assured. Blaine placed his hands over top of Kurt's, his brown eye's meeting Kurt's, and squeezed his hands lightly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked. There was a pause as Kurt's eyes started to water and he shook his head, not able to speak. Blaine pulled him back into a hug, wrapping both arms around him. Kurt hugged back, holding with all his might, his fingernails digging into Blaine's shoulder blades, but Blaine didn't care. Not long after, a shaky sob come out, and Kurt started to cry.

Blaine rocked Kurt as he cried, the shock slowly sinking into Blaine's mind. Kurt literally almost died. How could the driver be so absent minded to put people's lives in danger like that? His boyfriend could be dead right now because of a stupid bus that didn't have it's brakes inspected before it went and put everyone's life on the line.

At this point, Blaine didn't care about anything else. The only thing he cared about was the man crying in his arms. He had to fix him, sooth him, aid him until he was better. Blaine rocked Kurt with words that would calm him, until he fell asleep in Blaine's arms, worn out from today's events, and his weeping.

Blaine carried him into his room, tucking him into the bed. He washed the remaining shampoo out of his hair and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt as Kurt slept. He cleaned up Kurt wounds as carefully as possible, Kurt whimpering softly at the sting if the rubbing alcohol. Blaine kissed him on the forehead, before going to clean the apartment a bit as he had planned to do originally.

The apartment was clean in an hour, and Blaine stumbled through random things that would occupy his time until Kurt woke up. He

read, wrote, watched TV, played video games, and even started dinner for him and Kurt. It wasn't long before he became bored.

Kurt awoke in the middle of Blaine exercising, watching as he did pull ups with the tool that hooked to the doorway of his bedroom. With Blaine's back facing him, Kurt was able to watched silently for a few minutes, studying his muscles under the sweaty shirt that was sticking to his skin. He shifted under the covers, sitting up a bit as Blaine turned his head and smiled before jumping down and walking to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Hey sleepyhead." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "Nice nap?" He questioned, as Kurt nodded, humming a bit as he stretched his back.

"Don't let me distract you from your workout. I don't mind watching," Kurt mumbled as Blaine laughed. Kurt observed Blaine, smiling a bit at his appearance. "You're don't have have any hair gel in." he commented as Blaine sighed.

"Don't remind me," Blaine said, touching the top of his messy curls, trying to tame it. "I'm running out, so I have to save it until I can buy more." he admitted as Kurt chuckled.

"I think it's adorable." Kurt said, moving Blaine's hand from his hair. Blaine smiled lovingly, rolling his eyes at Kurt's complement.

"How's your eye?" He asked, putting an arm around Kurt.

"Better. Is doesn't look bad does it?" Kurt frowned as Blaine shook his head.

"It'll heal. No longer than a week," Blaine assured as Kurt smiled in relief. He placed his head on Blaine's chest, then sat up again almost immediately.

"You're really sweaty." Kurt told, laughing a bit.

"Sorry, I'll change." Blaine said. He stood up and pulled out another shirt from his dresser. Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes watching him as he peeled off the shirt he was wearing, and put on a new one, knowing Kurt was doing that thing where he was biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers. Blaine slowly realized that it was a habit he did when he was having those thoughts and honestly, Blaine found it amusing.

When Blaine turned to face Kurt again, he found out that he was right, Kurt's eyes quickly moving up to Blaine's as he removed his lip from his teeth.

"I put dinner in the oven," Blaine told, smiling a bit. "We can watch a movie till then."

Kurt nodded, unwrapping himself from the sheets and standing up to follow Blaine into the living room. Kurt picked out the movie, in the mood for a comedy that would cheer him up, and they watched Easy A. They cuddled together on the couch, only getting up when the kitchen timer went off, signaling that dinner was done. They sat on the floor of the living room with their plates, and continued to watch the movie, Kurt insisting that he didn't want to get any food on the couch.

"You would think that Marianne would say something about Olive being a ginger, her being a super Christian freak and all," Blaine commented, sitting his empty plate on the floor. He turned his head to Kurt, who was staring down at his plate, pushing around the leftover peas with his fork. "That was a joke. I don't really think people with red hair go to hell." he added, nudging Kurt a bit with his elbow.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed, looking up at Blaine.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it." Blaine asked, as Kurt sat his plate down also.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt mumbled, looking over at the TV screen, folding his hands in his lap.

"Kurt, if there's something wrong you know you can tell me. I won't-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt's lips crashed on his as Blaine threw his hands to the floor, stopping himself from falling backwards. He sighed against his lips, putting a hand on Kurt's waist after regaining his balance, and kissed back, feeling his heart jump in his chest. Kurt pulled away slowly, but Blaine followed, not wanting break away so soon.

"I'm tired of waiting." Kurt breathed, resting his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine nodded, understanding perfectly, his eyes glancing at Kurt's lips and back to his eyes. He kissed Kurt again, his other hand moving to the side of Kurt's neck, his thumb rubbing against his jaw line gently.

Kurt's hands gripped to the sides of Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer. They kissed intensely, Blaine slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth as Kurt let out a low groan. They kissed for a few more minutes before Kurt pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Blaine automatically asked, worried he was doing something wrong.

"I'm getting hot." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's nervousness, as Blaine smiled with relief. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled off the layers of his outfit until he was just in a white button down and jeans. He kissed Blaine again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and playing with the loose curls.

Blaine's fingers played with the collar of Kurt's shirt, trailing down to the buttons. He pulled away for a second to look Kurt in the eyes, silently asking as Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed on Kurt's jaw line, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and slipping it off his shoulders. His lips trailed down Kurt's neck as Kurt sighed, absorbing the feeling.

"Lay back." Blaine instructed lowly. Kurt nodded, following his directions, gently laying down and adjusting to the feeling of carpet on his back.

"Can you... take your shirt off too?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, pulling the his over his head and tossing it on the couch, before leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

Blaine continued his trail moving down Kurt's neck and chest to the skin right above his jeans. Blaine left soft kisses, his lips barely touching Kurt as Kurt arched upwards a bit.

"Don't tease me." Kurt warned as Blaine smirked. His hands moved up Kurt's thighs agonizingly, before going to the button of Kurt's pants, and unbuttoning them. Just as Blaine was about to pull them off, there was a knock at the door.

Both Kurt and Blaine let out a groan of frustration as Blaine sat up and looked over at the clock. It was 7 but Blaine wasn't expecting anyone today, so it was still a bit abnormal. He gave Kurt a quick look before putting his shirt back on and standing up to open the door.

"Blainey!" Daniel said happily, teasing him with the pet name that he knew Blaine hated. Behind him stood Stephanie, Megan, Michael, and a few more cast members.

"What are you guys doing here." Blaine said sternly, barely having his door open so they couldn't see inside.

"Changes in the script. You said we could meet up your place," Stephenie told as the cast nodded along.

"You could've called first. I'm busy." Blaine glared at them.

"We did. Eight times." Megan told. Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Kurt standing behind him, fully clothed.

"I have to go." He mumbled, as Blaine sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Now?" Blaine whined, as Kurt nodded, giving him an apologetic look.

"Maybe now isn't the right time, anyway," Kurt started, adjusting his jacket. "It's a bit early in our relationship, don't you think?" he added. Blaine nodded and smiled softly, but a bit of dissatisfaction still hung on Blaine's face. "I'm sorry for changing my mind so quickly. I really wanted to do this, but then I just- I don't want to be a prude or anything but-"

"I understand." Blaine cut him off as Kurt smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Kurt said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll call you, okay?" he added as Blaine nodded. He opened the door wider letting Kurt slip out, ignoring the looks of realization from the cast. Blaine sighed, leaving his door open and walking over to the couch, inviting them in as Daniel mouthed 'sorry'.

"If it helps, the walk here was freezing." Megan said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Blaine. He gave a gentle smile before sighing.

"I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to say I have read all your reviews, and I thank you for reading. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

Chapter 7:

As the days of January passed by, Blaine started noticing a constant pattern in their relationship. They'd be together, Kurt's pager would go off, and then he'd disappear with some excuse. Blaine hadn't notice until now that he didn't even know what that pager was for. Kurt never told him why a pager was important for blogging.

At first, Blaine didn't mind. He was patient and understanding, but as time went on, it became more and more irritating. When Blaine would try to confront him about it, Kurt seemed to always change the subject somehow.

Though the pager annoyed him, Blaine hadn't felt happier with the time they spent together. He felt more alive than he had in awhile.

With Kurt, and the musical going so well, how could he get angry because of a stupid beeping noise every now and then?

Valentines day arrived quicker than expected. Musical rehearsal had been cancelled since most of the cast was spending time with their partners. Kurt was able to spend the whole day with Blaine without any interruptions.

They exchanged gifts at breakfast, Kurt getting a charm bracelet with bow ties, pizza for their first date, and a book for where they met. Kurt was also symbolic, giving Blaine some custom made bowties, one with the 'for Dummies' book cover on it, one with hot chocolate, and one with music notes.

They went to lunch at the pizza place where they had spent their first date and then to broadway to see a play. They spent dinner at Dave and Busters, Blaine buying Kurt a stuffed brown dog with a flower in its hand with his tickets, after Kurt said it reminded him of Blaine.

They didn't arrive to Blaine's apartment until about 11pm, both of them laughing and talking about the past. They stood outside of his door for a while, before Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" Kurt asked as Blaine shook his head.

"Why don't you open it?" Blaine asked, pulling out a single key out if his pocket and handing it to Kurt.

"Blaine, are you...?" Kurt questioned, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I figured we were getting pretty serious and a lot of your stuff is already here, so you might as well move in." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked down at the key in his hand. "Only if you want to, of course. I don't-"

"Of course I do." Kurt said excitedly, throwing himself into Blaine's arms and squeezing him. Blaine hugged back, relieved that Kurt was happy with moving in and proud that he was able to even ask.

Kurt pulled away to kiss Blaine happily, putting his arms around Blaine's neck. Not long after, the kiss quickly turned from innocent to lust filled, and Blaine found himself pushing Kurt against the door and kissing him hungrily.

Kurt stopped for a moment and opened the door. As soon as they got in, the both kissed again, ripping off their shirts. The random need for each other was overtaking both of them as they made themselves to bedroom, plopping down onto the bed, with Blaine on top of Kurt. Blaine adjusted himself as he kissed down his neck, listening to Kurt's soft whimpers of pleasure.

"Wait," Blaine pulled away from Kurt, their lips making a smacking sound. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Kurt nodded eagerly, pulled Blaine back down so they could kiss again, but Blaine pulled back once more.

"Seriously Kurt. If you don't then you don't have to. Last time-"

"Last time we were interrupted. We're not going to be interrupted now, so just shut up and kiss me." Kurt snapped as Blaine grinned, almost laughing, before leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

Blaine grinded against Kurt, both of them moaning. Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening. Their first time together. The excitement made him hard almost instantly, and he couldn't deny that he had been waiting for this for a while. The friction of the jeans against each other created an overwhelming feeling for Blaine that felt so good. Almost too good.

Blaine breathed heavily and shut his eyes to think of dead puppies, naked grandmas, anything that would slow him down but he couldn't. A shudder came down his spine as he gripped onto the bed sheets and let out a loud shaky moan, squeezing his eyes together as his body become consumed with pleasure.

He hid his face into Kurt's neck and rocked against his crotch as he felt himself unravel in his pants. He moaned Kurt's name once more as his movements came to a stop and he sighed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine heard Kurt's low whisper as realization and embarrassment hit him.

"Oh god." Blaine said, quickly hopping off of Kurt and going into the connecting bathroom, closing and locking the door. He sat on the toilet, hiding his face in his hands. Did he really just do that?

"Blaine?" Kurt softly knocked on the outside of the door.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, that never happens to me I swear. I just got over excited and I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry." Blaine explained, babbling a bit.

"It's fine. It's perfectly normal. A lot of people do it." Kurt said as Blaine groaned.

"It's not fine, I was supposed to rock your world." Blaine mumbled, laying his head against the door. Kurt chuckled, covering his mouth, but Blaine could still hear. "Don't laugh at me!" Blaine whined.

"I'm sorry. Just come out of there and we can try again." Kurt bargained.

"How do you expect me to try again after what just happened? It's embarrassing Kurt." Blaine said.

"No it's not. It happens to me all the time." Kurt admitted. There was a pause as Blaine sat up.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I'm at home and I start thinking about you..." Kurt trailed off as Blaine smiled a bit.

"You think about me?" Blaine teased as Kurt scoffed.

"Yeah. And sometimes I don't last two minutes." Kurt said as Blaine started to think about Kurt in his bed, touching himself. The idea made Blaine a bit lust filled again.

"Thats cute that you think about me." Blaine teased again.

"Shut up, you're hot okay?" Kurt said as Blaine laughed.

"I think about you too." Blaine admitted, trying to make Kurt feel better.

"Yeah, I can see that." Kurt joked, as Blaine laughed, feeling himself blush. He walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it up to see Kurt standing there.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Blaine sighed. Kurt grinned, going over to kiss him again. He led Blaine to the bed, taking the lead this time, which seemed to work out better than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Blaine awoke the next morning, sighing happily as his nude body tangled in the sheets. The memory of last night was still very vivid in his mind, and he felt amazing.

He whimpered softly, opening his eyes to see Kurt not in bed with him. The faint sound of music played from outside of bedroom door, as Blaine sat up and stretched. He walked around the scattered clothes on the floor, and wrapped himself in the sheets, going to investigate.

The smell of coffee instantly hit him as he followed the sound to his music room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Kurt played on the piano, smiling.

"You didn't tell me you could play." Blaine said, as Kurt turned around and smiled, wearing some of Blaine's pajamas.

"Well you didn't tell me that you had a whole music store in your apartment." Kurt protested, standing up to kiss Blaine. There was several instruments on the wall and in the corners, and piles sheet music scattered on the floor.

"I like to make music." Blaine shrugged as Kurt laughed and they both sat on the piano bench.

"Play me something." Kurt said eagerly, bouncing a bit. Blaine smiled, shaking his head, and wrapping the cover tighter around himself.

"Why? I thought you liked to make music." Kurt pouted, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Let's just say, I'm a little rusty." Blaine admitted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Kurt said sternly, standing up off the bench, and started to walk out the door with his head high.

"Where are you going?" Blaine chuckled, standing up as well.

"To find someone who will play piano for me. And to think this relationship was going so well. I could never date a guy wouldn't play music for me." Kurt acted as Blaine laughed softly.

"Get over here, silly." Blaine smiled, opening the sheets to wrap them around Kurt also, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck. "If I play for you, will you stay?" Blaine mumbled, playing along with Kurt's story. Kurt smiled with victory as he turned around, and nodded.

"Fine," Blaine sighed dramatically, as Kurt grinned with joy. "What do you want to hear?" Blaine asked, dragging his fingers over the piano keys softly.

"Surprise me." Kurt smiled as Blaine nodded, thinking for a second.  
He started playing keys that Kurt recognized instantly. It was slower than the original song, and Blaine focused on what he was playing.

"Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive." He sang, dragging out a few words to make it sound more sentimental.

Kurt watched as he did his cover of Rihanna's song, watching with fascination at how much emotion he put into it. As he sang, Kurt listened, smiling weakly because he knew the song was dedicated to him.

Blaine stopped playing after the first chorus and looked at Kurt.

"I know it's short, but she just kind of repeats herself so," Blaine trailed off.

"I loved it." Kurt sighed happily, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder again. Blaine cheesed back, wrapping his arm around Kurt so they were closer. They sat there for a while in happy silence before Blaine started speaking again.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't close to my family?" Blaine asked, as Kurt adjusted his head on Blaine's shoulder and nodded. "I should restate that." he added.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow arching.

"I have a brother." Blaine explained. Kurt sat up to look at Blaine, curious.

"A brother?" Kurt asked, as Blaine nodded.

"His name is Cooper and he's two years older than me. We barely get to see each other because he's an actor in L.A. and I'm in New York..." Blaine explained as Kurt nodded for him to continue.

"But," Blaine spoke, a smile creeping along his face. "Since his birthday is coming up next month, he agreed to fly to New York so we could spend time together." He continued, as Kurt raised an eyebrow, knowing where this was going. "Would you be interested in meeting him?" Blaine asked, adjusting the covers around him again.

"I would be delighted to." Kurt answered as Blaine cheesed. "But..." Kurt started as Blaine looked at him confused.

"But what?" Blaine asked, suspiciously.

"My family's flying in next week to visit me." Kurt said as Blaine chuckled under his breath.

"Are they?" Blaine asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Yup. My dad and Carol are supposed to be going on this big trip or something, and they think that we should have a family dinner before they leave. Carole, my dad, Finn and I." Kurt further explained, as Blaine nodded.

"I'm guessing you're parent-ready now...?" Kurt asked, almost in a begging way.

"I don't know, it seems a bit crowded." Blaine mocked as Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll be delighted to come." Blaine mimicked Kurt, as Kurt nudged him and Blaine laughed.

"You're not funny." Kurt teased as Blaine gasped dramatically, putting his hand over his heart.

"Kurt, I'm wounded." Blaine said, as Kurt laughed. He leaned in, rubbing his nose against Blaine's teasingly before leaning in and kissing him. Blaine sighed happily against Kurt's lips, moving them against his with a smile on his face.

Kurt giggled feeling Blaine's hand rub against his waist, taunting him.

"Careful, you might get a repeat of yesterday." Kurt mumbled as Blaine groaned, reminiscing.

"I was hoping for more of what happened after that." Blaine grinned, kissing on Kurt's jaw as Kurt giggled lightly.

"Not now sweetheart. I promised Rachel I'd have lunch with her." Kurt said as Blaine whined, still planting soft kisses on Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry. I have to get in the shower." Kurt said, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders, but not really pushing him away.

"Is that an invitation?" Blaine hummed into Kurt's ear as Kurt scoffed.

"I wish it was, but I don't have enough time. You've meet Rachel, she'd kill me if I'm even a second la- Oh god." Kurt's words quickly transitioned into a moan as Blaine bit down softly on the section of his neck right above his collarbone. Blaine smirked at Kurt's reaction, remembering stumbling upon that spot last night, and making a mental note after he saw what it did to Kurt.

Blaine tugged a bit at the skin as Kurt bit his lip, refusing to let a whimper escape.

"I think Rachel will understand why you're late." Blaine practically growled in Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head in disbelief that he fell into Blaine's trap so easily. Still, he wrapped his arms around Blaine, letting him kiss up and down his neck.

"I hate you." Kurt murmured as Blaine smiled with victory.

"You want me." Blaine responded, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes in defeat before cupping Blaine's face and kissing him hungrily, smiling as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Are you almost ready?" Blaine called from the living room of Kurt's apartment. Kurt had been in his room for almost three hours, and since Blaine was commanded not to touch the food or else, he started to think the food was going to catch on fire.

"Almost." Kurt hollered, as Blaine continued to vacuum. Blaine was also commanded to the chores in the living room since he was claimed to have caused most of it, in which Blaine defended himself, but was still stuck with cleaning. Blaine stopped the vacuum and sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Kurt, you've been saying 'almost' for the past couple of hours. You're parents are going to be here any minute. I'm sure whatever you're wearing looks perfect." Blaine said, opening the bedroom door to see Kurt in front of the mirror, adjusting his outfit. He looked at Blaine through the mirror, silently asking for his opinion.

"You're wearing that?" Blaine asked, as Kurt spun around to face him with a look of horror on his face.

"You said I'd look perfect." Kurt exclaimed, crossing his arms as Blaine walked over to him.  
"No you do, it's just," Blaine started, sighing as he took Kurt's hands into his. "Those pants are really tight, and I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off of you." Blaine explained as Kurt sighed with relief, smiling a bit.

"You scared me." Kurt laughed, turning away from Blaine to look back in the mirror.

"You're scaring me. I mean, look at you! How am I supposed to concentrate on your family when you're walking around looking like that? I can barely resist touching you." Blaine complained, as Kurt smiled at him.

"Who says you have to? My family's not going to be here the whole night." Kurt smirked, wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck. "As long as you can get my dad out before he gets football on, you can touch me all you want." Kurt teased, as Blaine smiled in approval.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said, leaning in. There was a banging at the front door, as Kurt instinctively jumped back away from Blaine. Kurt nodded at Blaine with a nervous look on his face, before walking off to open the door, Blaine following behind him.

"You look perfect too." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine lightly on the cheek before opening the door. Kurt was automatically tackled with hugs as Blaine stepped back, letting them reunite.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled after they stopped hugging, and everyone turned their attention to him. "This is my family, Burt, Carole, and Finn. Family, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. You and Finn already met at my Christmas party." Kurt said, as Blaine shook everybody's hand as he was introduced to them.

"I recall. It's nice seeing you again, Finn." Blaine smiled as Finn nodded at him, in agreement.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" Finn asked, turning to Kurt as he nodded.

"And it should be just about done. I'm afraid the table isn't big enough for all of us, so we'll have to eat in the living room." Kurt explained.

"I don't mind. The game should be on any second anyway." Burt smiled as Carole nudged him, taking off her jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Ravens versus the 49ers, right?" Blaine asked, as the group started to make their way to the kitchen to make their plates.

"You watch football?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow in interest as Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled at Blaine, as Burt looked at Blaine a bit impressed.

The rest of the night went on with Burt, Finn, and Blaine yelling at the TV, whilst eating their food, as Carole and Kurt chatted, catching up on each other's lives. During commercials, Burt would stop to ask Blaine a question or two, but would always look pleased with Blaine's answers, listening and nodding along.

Finn interrogated Blaine next, being a bit more obvious with his questions. He asked about how long he and Kurt had been dating and plans on their future together, whereas Burt kept to it a minimum of asking about what Blaine did for a living and where he studied. When Finn started asking about Blaine's past relationships, Kurt butted in, telling Finn it was none of his business, though he was also interested.

Eventually, Blaine broke away from the talk of football to converse with Kurt and Carole. They chatted about where Carole and Burt were going, and how Carole won a trip on a cruise for two. The subject changed, as they started talking about places they wanted to go, Kurt admitting how he wanted to visit Paris, and Blaine suggesting that maybe they could go together.

After everyone finished their meals, Kurt stood up and started to put away the dishes, Carole offering to help and Finn going to the kitchen to take leftovers. Blaine and Burt sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV.

Kurt walked in and sat on the arm of the couch, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Okay dad, I think that's enough bonding with Blaine for the night, everyone else is ready to get to the hotel." Kurt said, neither one of them looking up at him.

"I'm just going to stay until the game's over. Me and Blaine made a bet on who's going to win. Idiot thinks the 49ers know what they're doing." Burt teased as Blaine chuckled.

"They're obviously going to make a comeback. Look at them!" Blaine argued, pointing at the television as Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm sure you're bet is really important," Kurt mocked, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "But Blaine has to get up early in the morning and really needs to get to sleep." Kurt explained to Burt, as Blaine shook his head.

"No I don't, Kurt." Blaine mumbled, keeping his eyes on the TV. Both men suddenly jumped up off the couch, shouting at the TV for different reasons, before settling down and sitting down again.

"Blaine..." Kurt trailed off, giving Blaine a look, and rubbing his back gently. Blaine glanced up as Kurt, not really wanting to turn his attention away from the game, before realizing what Kurt was doing, and remembering their plan from earlier.

"You know what, Burt." Blaine said, being able to call him by the first name after Burt insisted. "You're right. The Ravens are winning. You win the bet." Blaine said, as Burt looked at Blaine, happy at his achievement.

"Told you, Anderson. Now pay up." Burt grinned as Blaine pulled a twenty out his wallet and placed it in Burt's hand.

"Dad." Kurt said, sternly, as Burt threw his hands up in defence.

"Hey, a bet is a bet. I won fair and square." Burt said as both Burt and Blaine stood up off the couch.

"It's fine." Blaine smiled at Kurt, kissing him on the cheek before walking to the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone else.

"So," Kurt started, holding his hands behind his back. "What do you think of him?" he asked, sitting on the couch. Burt sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Honestly," Burt started as Kurt waited with anticipation. "I like the kid." Burt answered as Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Kurt asked, not being able to stop grinning as Burt nodded.

"He's funny, nice personality. He's a good guy." Burt described. "If you ask me, he's a keeper." Burt smiled, patting Kurt on the back.

"Thanks dad. I'm planning on being with him for a long time." Kurt admitted, smiling warmly.

"I could get used to seeing him around." Burt admitted back, before getting up to get his coat. The family of three hugged goodbye to Kurt and Blaine for about a minute, before actually leaving for their hotel. Kurt closed the door once they were gone, as Blaine cleaned up the living room, smiling.

"You heard?" Kurt asked, walking towards him.

"Heard what?" Blaine hummed, fixing the pillows on the couch as Kurt smiled knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My father's approval...?" Kurt said, as Blaine shook his head, unconvincingly.

"I didn't hear anything about me being a keeper or about you wanting to be with me for a long time." Blaine shrugged, as Kurt ducked his head, smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's true," Kurt sighed, as Blaine stopped cleaning to look at Kurt. "And I'm proud to call you my boyfriend." Kurt added, as Blaine smiled softly.

"Good," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands into his. "Because I want you to be. Everything I've been doing, it's for you." Blaine admitted, as Kurt beamed. Blaine placed his lips upon Kurt's, moving against his lips softly. Blaine moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, kissing him devotedly, as Kurt brought them down to the couch, Blaine atop of Kurt.

They embraced each other for a while, slowly unbuttoning their clothes. This wasn't the same as usual times Blaine and Kurt made out, and both of them knew. There was something different in the atmosphere, and Blaine could feel his heart race with happiness. Every inch of his body had goosebumps, and the skin that Kurt dragged his fingertips over gave him a sudden rush of heat.

It didn't take long for Blaine to realize what it was he was feeling and what he needed to do. He sighed happily, pulling away from Kurt's graceful lips, as Kurt whined a bit, opening his his eyelids, showing Blaine the blue eyes that seemed to sparkling.

"Kurt," Blaine started, a smile wide on his face. "I think... I think I lo-"

There was a banging on the door, as Kurt quickly sat up, jumping at the noise. He looked over at the coffee table and scoffed.

"Carole left her purse." Kurt smiled, shaking his head, as he slid from under Blaine, rebuttoning his clothes. He picked up the purse and jogged to the door, as Blaine sat up on the couch, thinking about what had just happened. A couple seconds later, Kurt walked back over to Blaine and sat down next to him.

"What were you saying?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Blaine said, shaking his head a bit. "It's not important."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, writer's block is the worst disease know to man. Anyway, this chapter is about a thousand words longer than the average chapters, so there's that! Must thank unlikelythingshappenalltheti me for helping with the Cooper parts (check her out, she's amazing). Reviews make the chapters arrive quicker; just saying. Without further ado:**

Chapter 10:

As the days passed, Blaine's struggle to resist the urge to use the 'L' word became harder and harder. He found himself repeating it in his head every time he saw Kurt. He counted the things that made his heart flutter, which was more than he could keep track of. Blaine would catch himself staring at him, or getting excited with hope when his phone rang. He wanted to spend every second of the day holding hands with him or sneaking kisses.

He couldn't fight it. There was so many things to love about Kurt. The way his nose crinkled when he laughed. How he always took a sip of his coffee too fast, and burnt his throat, but insisted on doing it again the next day, because the burn was worth it. How he looked like a kitten when he yawned, or did anything honesty, being completely adorable.

And then there was the sex. Whenever they were able to, they did it; jumping at the opportunity to further explore each other's bodies. They were like rabbits, not being able to stop. Blaine loved how Kurt moaned. The way he'd whisper things in Blaine's ear, driving him wild. He loved the way Kurt's toes curled, and how his hands travelled everywhere, and oh god, how talented he was with his tongue. Blaine loved how Kurt turned into an entirely different person when they were together, becoming a beast in bed, and then becoming adorably shy when they were done.

These things just made Blaine madly in love with Kurt. He couldn't say it though. He didn't want to scare Kurt off, but at the same time, he knew that if he didn't say it, he'd burst. It had to be perfect though. The times he was ready to say it, the setting wasn't right, and when it was, they'd get interrupted. They seemed to always get interrupted by something. An electronic beeping noise to be specific.

The pager that Kurt had on his waist seemed to start going off more frequently, and Kurt would stop whatever they were doing to leave. Sometimes, Blaine wouldn't see Kurt at all. Their phone calls were shorter, their time alone wouldn't last longer than ten minutes. Blaine didn't want to be, but he was frustrated. He hated coming off so needy and desperate, but he didn't even know what that damn thing was for. Why did he have to give up his precious time with Kurt for something that he didn't even like?

Blaine walked into his apartment, dropping groceries on the kitchen floor while holding his cell phone to his ear. He waited as it the ranging continued, unpacking the food in the bags.

"Hello?" Kurt picked up in a whisper as Blaine smiled faintly.

"Hey sweetheart. Why are you whispering?" Blaine asked, holding the phone with his hand. There was a sound of a door closing on the other side of the phone before Kurt spoke again.

"I'm not." Kurt responded, his voice going back to normal. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as Blaine scoffed lowly.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just miss you. You left out this morning so quickly, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Blaine explained, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'm really busy today. I think I'm just going to sleep at my apartment today since all my work is there. I still have a bunch of things I need to put in boxes anyway." Kurt explained as Blaine sighed.

"Oh." He said flatly, looking over all the food he had just bought in preparation to surprise Kurt with dinner. "Do you need help packing, or bringing things over here?" He asked, offering to help Kurt move out of his apartment and into Blaine's if it meant he could spend at least a little bit of time with him.

"No, I'm fine." Kurt assured. Blaine let out a sigh, his head hanging low a bit.

"Well, Cooper's flying in next Thursday night at 6, then we were planning on going to dinner at 7. Is that an okay time for you?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a loud gasp and Blaine could hear him facepalm himself.

"I completely forgot!" Kurt admitted as Blaine slouched.

"Kurt, you said you were coming to meet him."

"I know I know," Kurt spoke, "I am going to be there. I'll come to your house at five and we can drive to the airport together." There was a pause as Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, he's the only family I really have and this is really important. I don't want you to rush out in the middle of dinner." he whined a bit.

"I won't. No interruptions." Kurt reassured.

"Promise?" Blaine asked. There was a pause before Kurt replied.

"Promise."

Blaine smiled gently, happy to hear that there wasn't going to be any problems with Kurt meeting his brother. "Thank you." he sighed. "One more thing," Blaine said, feeling himself become nervous. Come on Blaine, just tell him,

"I have to go, we can talk about it later, okay?" Kurt said, his voice becoming quiet again.

"It's actually really important. Kurt, I-" The sound of Kurt hanging up rang through Blaine's ears as he stared down at the phone. "I love you." Blaine sighed, putting the phone in his pocket and feeling a bitter disappointment rush through him. He let out a frustrated groan as he sat down at the counter and hid his face in his hands. Why was this so hard?

When Thursday arrived, Kurt showed up at Blaine's apartment, just as he promised. Both were at the airport waiting for Cooper in an hour, Kurt nervously bouncing a bit. Blaine's mind raced with dozens of quizzical facts about his older brother. He felt the need to tell Kurt just about everything about his sibling, just so that the encounter could go off without a hitch.

"Cooper starred in The Mentalist before- well, he was in it twice. He's so proud of himself for that one. He did Crazy, Stupid, Love too. He tried out for Ryan Gosling's role but was cast as an extra, so don't bring that up. He likes to work movies. Although he prefers the work he did on The Mentalist so it may be better to bring that one up and-"

"Blaine," Kurt's hands flew to the others shoulders in an attempt to silence him, "I've got this okay? Don't worry."

Blaine sighed, relaxing a bit. A gentle squeeze to his shoulders caused a soft smile to grace Blaine's lips. "How did I get lucky enough to get a guy like you?" He smirked.

"I have no idea. I can do so much better." Kurt joked as Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I hate you." Blaine chuckled, pecking Kurt on the lips.

"You love me." Kurt sighed, turning back to the crowd to look for what Blaine described to be Cooper.

Blaine stared at Kurt with a gentle smile on his face. _You have no idea,_ he thought to himself.

"Blaine!" A deep voice called from the crowd of people. A tall man with black button down and jeans approached the couple with his luggage, automatically throwing his arms around Blaine. A grin appeared on both of their faces as they hugged, Kurt observing Cooper for the first time.

"Look at you, Squirt. All grown up!" Cooper cheesed, breaking away and patting his brother on the back.

"Please don't call me that." Blaine groaned, momentarily embarrassed.

"Why not?" Cooper asked, a bit offended.

"Because I'm twenty-two years old, and I don't want to be described as 'Squirt' anymore." Blaine explained as Cooper shook his head.

"We agreed that we could say or do anything mean or annoying to each other when it's our birthdays, remember? We had a whole contract and everything. And I believe that today, March 18th, is my birthday."

"A _fake_ contract. Plus, I signed that contract when I was seven. That doesn't apply now."

"He's only saying that because you're here." Cooper told Kurt, as Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

"Cooper, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, this is my very annoying brother, Cooper." Blaine introduced as they shook hands.

"Happy Birthday. Blaine's told me all about you. I mean everything." Kurt joked.

"I'm surprised. When we talk, he barely ever stops talking about you. 'Kurt's so handsome, Kurt's so sweet.' Kurt this, Kurt that." Cooper teased, making his voice higher to pretend to be Blaine.

"I don't talk like that!" Blaine argued, pushing his brother who laughed along with Kurt. "Let's just get going." he added, ducking his head a bit as they started walking towards the exit.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's cute." Kurt assured, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"Well Squirt," Cooper sighed, Kurt snorting at the mention of "Squirt" again, as the three men continued to walk, "I'll admit, I never thought I'd see the day, the two of us walking through New York and you with a hot boy on your arm."

"Thanks," Blaine responded dryly.

"You're welcome," Cooper said earnestly, "I always imagined it'd be the other way around."

"You with the hot boy on your arm?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, with a hot significant other on my arm," Cooper elaborated, "Not hotter than me of course."

"Of course," Blaine rolled his eyes, grinning good-naturedly, "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck," Cooper said with a wink, "I've got my charisma and good looks."

"Don't forget your humility," Kurt quipped, earning a hastily muffled bark of laughter from Blaine.

"Exactly," Cooper pointed at Kurt, "I like this one Blaine."

"Me too," Blaine turned to give the taller man a quick peck on the cheek. They drove to the diner, Cooper chattering about how he was expecting the love of his life to show up any day now. Blaine shot Kurt several apologetic looks when Cooper wasn't looking, but Kurt seemed to be mostly amused than annoyed.

"So," Cooper said, turning to Kurt as they walked into the little diner Blaine had picked out, "Blainers here tells me you're a fashion blogger."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as they found an empty table.

"That's pretty impressive," Cooper commented, "You know, being able to make it independently like you have."

"He's a natural," Blaine piped up, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, "You should see some of the outfits he sketches. They're amazing."

"Blaine's over-exaggerating," Kurt shrugged, brushing off the compliment.

"Am not," Blaine insisted.

"Maybe he would believe you if you were more intense about it," Cooper suggested, "Perhaps yelling would h-"

"Dear God," Blaine interrupted, "Please don't start shouting in the middle of a restaurant."

"Fine Squirt," Cooper rolled his eyes, "But did you ever tell Kurt about that time I won the part because of my intense acting."

"No," Blaine admitted with a sigh.

"Well it all started one gloomy Tuesday afternoon..."

The evening went by smoothly, everyone enjoying their meals as Cooper spoke. Every now and then, Blaine would look over to Kurt, watching as he listened, actually interested in Cooper's autobiography. Even though Blaine was mostly embarrassed by his big brother and Kurt finding out his pet name, Blaine was happy that Cooper had finally met Kurt. The three men laughed together as Cooper continued to tell his story.

"I swear, that's exactly how it happened-"

The laughs slowly came to a stop as a muffled beeping noise started up in Kurt's direction. Kurt quickly pulled out the pager that seemed to be hiding under his sweater and silenced it, Blaine frowning a bit.

"Now I know most people like vintage, but that's a bit ancient, don't you think?" Cooper joked as Kurt smiled.

"Excuse me for a second?" Kurt said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the direction of the restrooms, ignoring Blaine's glare.

"Blaine," Cooper started, making Blaine turn his attention back to him. "Dude, you're head over heels." Cooper said softly, leaning in as Blaine smiled.

"That obvious?" Blaine asked, sighing a bit.

"Pretty much. I can see why, he's perfect for you. Have you told him?" Cooper asked, grinning a bit.

"No, I was planning to, but as you can see, he runs off every time that pager goes off." Blaine huffed. He looked back towards the restrooms to see Kurt talking on the phone, _again._ "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and walking towards the restrooms also.

By the time Blaine got to Kurt, he was finishing his conversation.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Kurt sighed into the phone before hanging up.

"Be where as soon as possible?" Blaine questioned, as Kurt turned with widened eyes. He placed a hand over his heart and sighed a bit with a faint smile.

"You scared me." He breathed, putting his phone back in his pocket. Blaine's frown from earlier increased as Kurt ducked his head, guilty. "It's just for a second, Blaine." Kurt begged as Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, you said no interruptions."

"I know what I said-"

"You promised."

"I'll be back in five minutes. I swear."

"Kurt, you promised."

There was a pause as both men stared at one another, hoping the other would give in. Kurt sighed as he broke eye contact, rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"I know," he mumbled, meeting Blaine's gaze again. "Let's go eat." He sighed as Blaine smiled softly.

"Thank you." Blaine said as Kurt smiled back, grabbing his hand and walking back to the table.

Though Kurt stayed, he wasn't really _there_. He half listened to Cooper's stories and barely talked, sipping on his drink and taking small bites of his food. Though Cooper couldn't tell, Blaine could. Kurt frequently checked his watch, cringing as it became later and later. It wasn't long before Blaine grew impatient.

When Cooper finally excused himself to the bathroom, Blaine let out a disappointed sigh.

"Go." He mumbled, dropping his head as Kurt looked over at him.

"What?"

Blaine raised his head with another sigh and looked at Kurt.

"Just go Kurt, it's obvious you have somewhere to go that's more important than this."

"I don't. I can wait." Kurt objected.

"Just go." Blaine frowned, looking down again and waving him off.

Kurt paused, reaching over to place his hand over Blaine's. He gave it a light squeeze, as if asking if Blaine was sure, feeling bad. Blaine smiled weakly to answer his question.

"Thank you." Kurt mumbled. He gave a quick peck before leaving, ensuring Blaine that he'll be home by eleven.

"Where'd Kurt go?" Cooper asked when he came back from the restroom.

"It's a long story. Something about his boss going crazy and his job being on the line. But he said he's sorry and he'd love to hear more stories next time." Blaine lied as Cooper nodded, accepting the answer.

"That's too bad. I wanted to spend a bit more time with him." Cooper pouted a bit as Blaine nodded.

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Blaine woke up grumpy and he wanted to stay that way for the rest of the day. He was grumpy when he showered, he was grumpy when he put on his day clothes, he was grumpy as he made the bed. He was grumpy all morning. Except when he went to get milk and saw a puppy that he just had to pet. That didn't count. In fact, he was going to declare this day, March 23rd, the day of the grumpiness, where no one could be ungrumpy.

Blaine was angry at Kurt. Ever since he ditched dinner with Cooper, he became more and more distant, if that was even possible. He would come home at random hours of the night and leave early in the morning. They barely even touched each other anymore. Sometimes, Blaine could get in a kiss or two if he was lucky, but that was it.

But the worst thing of all: Kurt was ignoring his calls. Blaine could understand being busy with work, but he wanted to at least talk to his boyfriend, dammit. It wasn't fair and honestly, it made Blaine feel lonely. Blaine didn't want to be lonely. So he was grumpy instead. And nothing was going to make him ungrumpy today.

He noisily pulled out pots and pans, sitting them on the stove as he prepared to make himself breakfast. He pondered the reason Kurt would be ignoring him. Did he do something wrong? No, Blaine was being a perfect boyfriend.

Was there someone else then? Kurt _had_ been keeping secrets from Blaine. Could he possibly be...?

"No..." Blaine whispered out loud, shaking the thought from his head immediately. Kurt wouldn't do something like that. There was no way.

Blaine took out eggs and bacon from the refrigerator, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. There was a knock at the door as Blaine sat down his drink, grumpily of course, and walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with a bouquet of yellow and red flowers.

"Flowers for Mr. Blaine Anderson." the flower guy spoke flatly, as Blaine took the flowers from him, a grin on his face. He lifted the note attached to the bottom of the bouquet and read it silently.

_I wish I could be there to see the smile on your face. -K_

"That's so sweet." Blaine mumbled happily, holding the flowers close to his chest, and could've swore he saw the delivery guy roll his eyes.

"How delightful." he mumbled sarcastically, digging his hands in his pockets.

_Jealous,_ Blaine thought to himself, his grin never leaving his face.

"It's already paid for." the man added, before walking off.

Blaine closed the door and walked back into his kitchen, sticking his nose in the flowers and taking a deep breath. They were so perfect, and beautiful and - _fuck!_ He wasn't grumpy anymore!

Why is it that Kurt could make him swoon in a matter of seconds? Blaine had it bad, and he knew it. He had fallen in love with Kurt, and Life Alert couldn't even help him get up.

Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's number, placing the phone to his ear as he twirled his fingers over the pedals of the flowers. The call went to voicemail and Blaine's smile altered a bit, but it was still wide.

"Hey Kurt, I just got your flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you so much. But call me back, I miss you. Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and sniffed the flowers once again, before putting them in a vase. It was idiotic of him to doubt Kurt like he did. Blaine had to tell Kurt that he loved him. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell him tonight.

The day consisted of Blaine cooking dinner and planning on how to tell Kurt. He was nervous. His outfit had to be great, his mini speech had to be great, the food had to be great. Everything had to be perfect. Kurt texted Blaine that he'd be home by 8:30 and the time went by agonizingly slow.

By 8:15, the food was ready and Blaine had the small table in his kitchen prepared with the flowers in the center, and wine in two glasses, along with the plates of food. He played with his fingers as he sat and waited, not wanting start dinner without Kurt.

By 9:00, the food was cold, Blaine's stomach growled, and the glasses of wine were empty.

By 10:00, Blaine dozed off at the table.

By 11:30, Kurt came home.

The sound of the door opening woke Blaine as he lifted his head off the table and watched Kurt shuffle in with files in his hands. Kurt looked over at Blaine, first with confusion, then with realization, then guilt.

"Did you wait for me all night?" He asked softly, sitting his files on the counter when he walked into the kitchen.

Blaine nodded sleepily and yawned. "I wanted to surprise you." He mumbled standing up. Kurt let out a groan as he tossed his head back as if he did something wrong for the 50th time today.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Kurt apologized as Blaine put his hand up to stop him.

"Don't apologize, that's the point of a surprise. You weren't supposed to know." Blaine chuckled as Kurt continued to frown. "I just really wanted to talk to you." Blaine sighed as he stretched his arms.

"Well, I didn't eat anything." Kurt shrugged. "And I couldn't _possibly_ go to sleep without eating." Kurt hinted, nodding over at the table. Blaine chuckled as he walked over to Kurt and kissed him.

"You're adorable," Blaine sighed, as Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from grinning. "And I'll just warm up your food for you." He added, taking the plates and putting them in the microwave.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down in one of the chairs.

"Long." Kurt told with frustrated sigh.

"I figured," Blaine laughed. "I meant, what did you do?"

"A lot of paperwork." Kurt replied. "But I don't want to talk about work. How was your day?"

Blaine brought the plates of food back to the table and sat down, Kurt eating almost immediately. "It was fine. I actually want to talk to you about something specific." Blaine spoke. Kurt nodded, telling him to go on as he continued to eat.

"You weren't kidding when you said you didn't eat anything." Blaine joked, eyeing him as Kurt looked up from his plate. Kurt covered his mouth to let out a small laugh as he swallowed the food stuffed in his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead and finish talking." Kurt smiled, resting his hand over Blaine's from across the table. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb gently of Kurt's. He smiled softly as he took a deep breath and started talking again.

"Kurt, we've been dating for what - seven months now? And we've met each other's families, you've already moved in. I'm teaching you to salsa, you're teaching me how to _make_ salsa. We date, we dance, we make love-"

"Okay sweetheart, where are you going with this?" Kurt interrupted but was immediately hushed by Blaine. "Sorry." Kurt smiled, holding in a laugh.

"As I was saying," Blaine started again, moving closer to Kurt. "I find it kind of silly that we do that, but we haven't done anything about it. Doesn't that just seem crazy to you? Shouldn't we do something about it?" He asked. Kurt slowly nodded his head, obviously confused.

"Ok, you lost me." Kurt said, making Blaine laugh. He let out a sigh, placing both his hands on Kurt's.

"Kurt," Blaine started. He looked Kurt in his eyes, which were full of amusement, and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is-"

There it was again. That interrupting beep. Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's as he checked his pager with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt meant to say in a mumble but it came out as loud groan instead. He began to stand up, but Blaine quickly stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going, it's almost 12." Blaine spoke as Kurt sighed.

"I know. I'll be quick." Kurt grumbled, starting to walk over to the door.

"Kurt, don't go-"

"I'll be back Blaine. Don't worry, I'll be safe."

"But Kurt, I need to-"

"Blaine, I really need to go. Get some sleep."

"Kurt, I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Blaine, I'll be back. We'll talk later."

_Kurt, will you please just sit down so I can tell you I'm in love with you!?_

Blaine wanted to say it. He wanted to scream it so loud that all of New York would hear him. But his words stopped in his throat and all he could do was watch Kurt leave. The door closed softly, but it sounded like a slam in Blaine's mind.

Blaine didn't notice how much his heart hurted until he laid down in bed by himself. The pain was unbearable. He suddenly found himself clutching the sheets, and squeezing his eyes closed in attempt to sleep, but all he could think about was Kurt.

The loneliness he was feeling overtook him. He hated it. He hated sleeping by himself. He hated waiting up all night wondering when his boyfriend would be back. He hated that he put himself through this type of pain just to have small glances at someone who he was supposed to be spending every second of the day with. Most of all, he hated that he didn't hate Kurt.

It wasn't fair. Kurt could come and go as he pleased, while Blaine was left suffering. Blaine was sick of it. He was exhausted of being the good boyfriend and being patient. And it wasn't like he could talk to Kurt about it. Today was a prime example. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Eventually, he fell asleep. It wasn't peaceful though. He flinched at every creaking floorboard. He awoke at any hint of a light voice. The sound he was listening out for didn't come until later though, and he quickly sat up at the sound of a door opening and shutting. Kurt stumbled into the bedroom, flicking on the lamp and jumping a bit when he saw Blaine.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Kurt sighed, sitting on the bed and starting to take off his shoes.

"I was worried about you." Blaine said simply.

"I also told you not to worry." Kurt mumbled as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, it's three-thirty in the morning. How do you expect me not to worry. Where were you anyway?" Blaine asked harshly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." Kurt spoke, changing out of his clothes.

"Yes it does matter. That's why I asked."

"Blaine, I understand that you were worried, but I'm tired. I don't feel like talking." Kurt sighed.

"Shocker."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Let's just go to bed." Blaine turned on his side, putting his back to Kurt. He could hear a scoff come from behind him, as he pulled the covers up to his neck. A couple of second later, the lamp turned off and Blaine could feel Kurt get into the bed.

Minutes passed as both men shifted in the bed uncomfortably. It didn't take long before Blaine turned around and crawled over to Kurt's side of the bed, wrapping an arm around him and spooning him. Kurt sighed happily, pressing his back to Blaine's chest, obviously thankful that Blaine didn't hold a grudge. He probably wouldn't get any sleep if his boyfriend wasn't cuddling up next to him.

Blaine smiled as he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. He gently kissed on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt giggled softly.

"We both have work in the morning." Kurt reminded, shifting a bit under Blaine's hold.

"I don't care." Blaine replied softly, continuing to press his lips against Kurt's skin.

"Blaine, I'm serious. Get some sleep." Kurt laughed, adjusting again, and Blaine realized he was moving away from his kisses.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine whined, moving in closer to kiss behind Kurt's ear. His hand started to move down Kurt's torso and slip under his pants, but Kurt quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled Blaine's hand out.

"Blaine, stop. I'm not in the mood." Kurt said, stricter than before. He shifted once again as Blaine dropped his head into the pillow, shocked and a bit hurt, this being the first time Kurt had actually turned down Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, his voice coming out more shaky than he expected, but not enough for Kurt to notice. "Goodnight." He mumbled.

"Goodnight." Kurt mumbled back. Blaine forced his eyes closed once again. He hated this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really proud of this one.**

Chapter 12:

Blaine sipped his drink, letting the alcohol slowly settle into his body. Due to yet another day without Kurt, Blaine found that it was useless to sit around and feel hopeless just like every other day. He went out instead.

He found there was a small bar near his home that he could go to. He convinced himself that it was just a coincidence that the bar was mainly for males, threw on some casual clothes, and headed out near nine. Now he sat with his third drink and his head hanging low. The thought of getting a drink seemed like a good idea at first, but now that he was actually here, alone in a gay bar, it was pathetic.

"Why the long face, handsome?" A voice asked next to him as Blaine turned to see the face it come from. The man was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. His lips curled upwards into a smirk as he took a sip of his own drink.

"It's nothing. Thank you for asking, though." Blaine smiled politely, then went back to his sulking.

"Come on pretty boy. Let me buy you a drink." the young man smiled as Blaine shook his head.

"I think I'm covered. Thank you." Blaine smiled once again, tapping the side of his glass.

The man was silent for a moment, probably surprised that somebody actually turned down his offer. "Sebastian, twenty-one, and not giving up without a fight." He smiled, holding out a hand for Blaine to shake as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, twenty-two, and spoken for. Sorry." Blaine said a bit more harshly, turning down his hand shake.

"I don't mind if you don't."

"Let me rephrase: not interested."

"Really, because I already got your name and age. I'm pretty sure I can get more out of you. Or off of you, as I'd prefer."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I like fucking guys and guys like fucking me. It's simple mathematics."

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Yeah, but you liked it."

Blaine laughed as he ducked his head, failing to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Now, lets try this again," Sebastian spoke, taking Blaine's beer and sliding it away from him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Blaine paused for a moment before nodding. "Fine." He said as Sebastian smirked, calling over the bartender.

"Vodka." Sebastian spoke as the bartender nodded and went to get two shot glasses.

"I don't drink vodka." Blaine objected.

"Everyone drinks vodka. Plus, you need it because this," Sebastian spoke, holding up Blaine's beer. "Isn't strong enough to hide the pain in your eyes."

Blaine looked down silently as the bartender gave them the shots. Sebastian downed his automatically as Blaine stared at his, skeptical.

"So what is it anyway? Trouble in paradise?" Sebastian asked. Blaine threw his head back and drunk the vodka, grimacing at the burn in his throat.

"I don't usually converse about my love life with strangers." He said, sitting his glass back on the bar table.

"Well, we're not really strangers anymore, now are we?" Sebastian smiled.

"Just because we know each others names doesn't exactly make us best friends." Blaine spoke.

"Good," Sebastian smiled, making a signal to the bartender for two more shots. "Because I had no intention of being friend zoned."

Blaine chuckled softly before downing the drink along with Sebastian, the burn becoming less painful.

"Dance with me." Sebastian commanded as Blaine shook his head.

"I don't dance at bars."

"Then you obviously don't have enough alcohol in you." Sebastian smirked, signaling for more.

"You're just trying to me me drunk." Blaine said as the bartender poured more into their glasses.

"And?" Sebastian winked. Blaine smirked, drinking his shot before being forced on his feet by Sebastian grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

They danced against the small crowd, the heat of their bodies clashing and the alcohol making Blaine sweat. He could feel the heavy breathing of Sebastian on his neck, and it made him smile a bit. He didn't care about the people around him, giving him sex eyes. He didn't care about the man who was grinding against him, even though they had just met. He didn't care about anything really. He was having fun for the first time in weeks. He laughed when Sebastian's lips grazed over his neck, and smirked when he felt what his dancing was doing to Sebastian.

The vodka in his system made him forget about all his problems as he swayed to the thumping music. Forgetting was nice. There was no loneliness or anger. When Sebastian suggested they'd should move somewhere more private, Blaine was hesitant but he agreed anyway.

But something was wrong. The feel of Sebastian's hand as he pulled Blaine through the crowd didn't feel right. Sebastian's dark eyes weren't the same as the blue ones Blaine was used to. The bathroom that he was pulled into wasn't the same as Blaine's bed. The way Sebastian pushed Blaine against the wall was different than a playful shove. Sebastian's smirking lips as he leaned in was different than Kurt's. Sebastian wasn't Kurt. This was wrong.

"Stop." Blaine blurted out. Sebastian was so close that his breath tickled Blaine's lips. One hand was on the wall next to Blaine's head, the other on Blaine's waist.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

In just a few seconds, Blaine's common sense came back as he pushed passed Sebastian. "I can't do this." he spoke, his voice shaky.

"Ok, just calm down-"

"Calm down? I just cheated on my boyfriend."

"Almost cheated." Sebastian corrected. "Sadly, nothing happened between us. You're off the hook."

"'Almost' doesn't make me off the hook. 'Almost' is not good." Blaine argued as he started to pace the floor.

"Listen," Sebastian chuckled, walking up to Blaine and stopping him by putting his hands on his shoulders. "We danced. Last time I checked, dancing isn't cheating. It's up to you if you want to tell your guy or not." Sebastian spoke.

Blaine nodded then started to head for the door before Sebastian stopped him again.

"You don't think I'm just gonna let someone as hot as you slip away, do you?" Sebastian laughed as Blaine gave a questioning look. "Here," he mumbled in Blaine's ear, taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket and putting it in Blaine's. "In case it doesn't work out between you two." He smirked. Blaine nodded again as Sebastian left.

When he got home, Blaine thanked god Kurt wasn't home and went straight to the shower, feeling disgusted with himself. He scrubbed the scent of alcohol and sweat and, dare he say, sex off of him as if Kurt was some type of blood hound and would be able to smell it from a mile away. How was he going to tell Kurt? Should he even tell Kurt at all? Would what he did be classified as cheating?

Blaine pondered the thought all night. Though he wasn't asleep when Kurt got home, he pretended to be, knowing he wouldn't be able to face Kurt after what happened. He couldn't even face himself in the mirror; if he looked Kurt in his eyes, he'd probably just break down. Blaine's eyes were shut softly as he tried his best to slow his breathing. His back was facing Kurt as he changed into his night clothes, and he flinched when Kurt got into bed, his cold hands wrapping around Blaine.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, pecking Blaine's shoulder before snuggling in close to him. Blaine opened his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the darkness.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke turning around so he and Kurt could be face to face.

"Shh, go to sleep sweetheart." Kurt said softly, his eyes already closed as he adjusted to lay on Blaine's chest.

"I have to tell you something." Blaine mumbled, feeling a sudden heartache.

"Honey, it's the middle of the night." Kurt chuckled with a yawn. "Can it wait till morning?" He asked, sleepily blinking open his eyes. He smiled softly, sliding up to kiss Blaine on the lips, before returning to his spot and relaxing. Right then and there, looking at Kurt, Blaine felt the most guilty. It was one thing to imagine the way Kurt would react, but to actually see the smile on his face and know that you'd be the one to ruin it; it was heartbreaking.

It was stupid and selfish, what he did. He was guilty of being ungrateful, and for that he had to deal with a problem he never thought he'd face. He was lucky to find a guy like Kurt, but he threw it all away. And, for what? Just so he could get laid? He should've been patient. He should've forced Kurt to sit down and talk with him. Now, there was a red stamp with the words 'Cheater' labeled on his forehead. 'Liar' was carved into his bones, 'heart-breaker' was tattooed on his heart.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his forehead. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go, but he feared after what he had done, he might have to. Out of all the thoughts Blaine wanted to break down and cry about, this was the worst. He was going to lose the love of his life. He was going to lose Kurt.

Blaine didn't sleep that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The car ride was silent. Kurt stared out the window as Blaine drove to their home. He agreed to drive Kurt home since trains and buses take so long. The silence was painful. It made Blaine think about all the wrong things he's done. It made him wonder if Kurt knew. It made him feel guilty. The silence was doing nothing but making Blaine want to scream the truth about what happened. He had yet to admit it.

"I was thinking that we should watch a movie. We haven't watched a movie together in ages." Kurt spoke, Blaine glancing over at him momentarily.

"Okay." He said simply, with a nod. There was a pause.

"Maybe 500 Days of Summer. I know you've been trying to learn the dance to 'You Make My Dreams' ever since I told you that it was one of my favorite parts of the movie." Kurt chuckled lightly. Blaine nodded again, eyes fixed on the road ahead of him.

"Or, you can pick if you don't want to watch that," Kurt offered.

"That's fine." Blaine said. There was a pause.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Kurt said abruptly, as Blaine glanced over at him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you've been giving me one-worded answers for about a week. You don't make eye contact, you don't even laugh. You're like a robot, and though it was my childhood dream to date a robot, I think I'm reconsidering." Kurt joked in attempt to lighten the mood. Blaine barely smiled, watching the road.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked, the worry showing in his voice.

"No- well, yes. It's just-" Blaine stumbled over his words as he parked the car in front of their apartment. "Let's just go inside. I don't really feel like talking." he mumbled.

"No, tell me what's wrong." Kurt argued as Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I'm tired."

"No, you're stalling. Just say it."

Blaine rested his head against the head cushion as he looked up in attempt to dry his eyes, which were starting to water. He knew Kurt wouldn't let him go without giving him an answer but... He couldn't do this. His attempt to pretend nothing was wrong had failed miserably due to his constant heartache, and he had nothing else to do. Kurt took Blaine's hand into his as Blaine looked over at him.

"You know you can tell me anything." Kurt assured, making Blaine feel even worse.

"That's the problem. I can't." Blaine spoke as Kurt gave a confused look. "Everytime I try to have a conversation with you, you always leave. I never get to see you, and it kills me inside. I thought that-" Blaine paused. Kurt nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"I thought that if I went out and had fun, then I wouldn't feel so miserable inside but..." Blaine trailed off.

"What do you mean by 'had fun'?" Kurt asked. Blaine became nervous. He wasn't ready to let go. He needed Kurt. Kurt had made him happier than he had ever felt in years, and he couldn't let him go.

"Nothing happened." he lied. Kurt showed a sign of relief, Blaine felt the guilt get heavier. "But that doesn't mean that I'm happy."

"Well, what do you want me to do Blaine? You know how time consuming my job is, I can't just quit."

"I'm not asking you to quit, I'm begging you to spend some time with me."

"I _do_ spend time with you-"

"Barely. I don't want to be able to just see you once, and then not see you again till three days later."

"You're exaggerating-"

"Am I? When's the last time we had a conversation that lasted more than 5 minutes? When's the last time we just spent the day together? When's the last time we had sex? Kurt's it's been weeks, almost months, since we got to do those things."

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't just drop everything for you, but I'm working my ass off and I would expect you to be a little sympathetic."

"I'm not sympathetic? I'm trying my best to make this work while you're just lollygagging!"

"I'm trying to make us work too! You're not the only one who has problems."

"Well, I think since my problems involve this relationship, that maybe you should pay closer attention to it."

"Well what do you want me to do?! Leave my job just so we can spend some time together? Rip off all my clothes so you can have a bit of pleasure?"

"It's better than you rejecting me."

"I don't reject you!"

"Well you don't spend time with me either!"

"You are so fucking unbelievable!"

"So are you!"

There was a pause as they just stared at each other. Suddenly, almost at the same time, they both leaned and smashed their lips together, both letting out a small grunt of anger and lust. Blaine pulled away to grab Kurt and pull him onto his lap, making Kurt straddled him. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine rough, digging his hands through Blaine's hair and pulling softly, making Blaine groan.

"You were so hot when you yelled at me," Kurt admitted in Blaine's ear, rocking his hips against him as Blaine tilted his head back. Kurt's lips automatically attacked Blaine neck as Blaine groaned once again.

"I love it when you curse." Blaine told, bringing Kurt's lips back to his. His hands moved down to Kurt's shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and throwing it in the back seat. Blaine bit down softly on Kurt's neck as Kurt moaned.

"Fuck- Blaine," Kurt sighed, grabbing onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Now you're just teasing me." Blaine growled, his hands going to undo Kurt's belt. Their position was unusual and a bit uncomfortable, but neither cared. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off of him and threw it in the back also before leaning down to kiss him, his hand resting on the window for support. Suddenly, he began to smile against Blaine's lips. The smile turned into a giggle, and a giggle became a laugh. Blaine pulled away to look at him confused.

"What?" Blaine asked, as Kurt gestured towards his hand on the foggy window. Blaine found himself laughing along side of Kurt, immediately understanding the Titanic reference. Then Kurt let out a loud snort, and they both just had laugh harder.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing out a few last giggles. "We are such a cliche couple." he smiled as Blaine nodded, kissing his nose.

"You're amazing." Blaine sighed, as Kurt blushed.

"No I'm not, I'm dull." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No you're not. You're the most exciting person I've ever met." Blaine objected. Kurt smiled softly, leaving butterfly kisses on Blaine's cheeks.

"You're obviously the amazing one," Kurt complemented. "But thank you." he added, sitting up to kiss Blaine again. Not rough, but gentle and devotedly. He giggled while he moved his lips as Blaine dragged his fingers along his sides, smiling along with him. It wasn't perfect but it started to feel like their old relationship. It was relaxing, and bubbly, and made Blaine feel dizzy in his head and weak in the knees. It was exactly what Blaine had missed. It was the reason that Blaine fell in love.

_**I am so in love with you.**_

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, as Blaine let out a playful whine, opening his eyes that he didn't even know were closed. When they opened, Kurt stared at him with widened eyes and his jaw opened a bit. Then Blaine realized: his thoughts had stumbled out of his mouth, and now he sat staring at what seemed like a look of terror.

"What'd you just say to me?" the question came out in a mumble, as Blaine looked around the car, heat rising to his face.

"I was, um, I just-" Blaine stumbled with his words. His hand rubbed through his hair, trying to figure out the words to say. "I said, I love you." Blaine told, looking up at Kurt.

The emotion Blaine was hoping to see from Kurt was extremely different than reality.  
Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, obviously not expecting such words to be said. A beeping noise started in the car, and Kurt quickly pulled the pager off his waist and silenced it after reading what was on the screen.

"I need to go." he spoke, moving off of Blaine's lap and into the passenger's seat, quickly pulling his clothes together. He wasn't even fully clothed before he started reaching for the car door.

"I'll drive you if-"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to walk."

"Kurt, I just said that I loved you, the least you can do is respond."

"I know what you said Blaine." Kurt replied sharply, getting out of the car. Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap, taken aback by Kurt's change in tone, and the fact that Kurt initially didn't say it back. Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment to think.

"Listen," he mumbled, bending over to see inside the car. "I just... I need some time to think, ok?" Before Blaine could respond, Kurt had closed the door and was walking away. Blaine sat paralyzed.

He didn't say it back.

Kurt didn't say it back.

Kurt didn't say 'I love you' back.

"Kurt doesn't love me."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry these are taking so long, it's hard to write with no computer. Important question: how many chapters of this story would you read. Please answer, it'd really important. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Hey Kurt, it's me. Listen, it's getting late. I know what I said was surprising, but... just come home ok? Let's talk about it. Call me back."

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Sweetheart, it's almost midnight. Come home, or at least answer my phone calls. I'm starting to worry. Don't avoid me, I really want to talk to you."

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Kurt, please answer. If it's about what I said, we don't have to talk about it. I just really want to make sure you're safe."

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Kurt... It's almost two in the morning. You really are worrying me."

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Kurt, I've been calling you for the past, what five hours now, worrying where you've been and if you were hurt or not, and I get a text telling me that 'you're fine'? A text, Kurt. Really? And from Rachel of all people? It's not that hard. Just talk to me. Answer your phone goddammit."

_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

"Stop ignoring my phone calls! Why are you acting like I'm the one who did something wrong? I told you one of the hardest and scariest things I've ever had to say, and you... You just avoid me now?! This isn't fair. This is just cruel. But I don't care anymore. You want to ignore me, then fine. I won't fucking call you anymore."

"Blaine?" Daniel called, walking onto the stage where cast and crew had just finished rehearsing. When he saw Blaine still rehearsing, he let out a sigh. Blaine had been moody all day, and the only time he'd be working when he didn't need to was to get his anger out. "Come on buddy, it's time to go." Daniel said, though Blaine kept focusing on his dancing.

"Just give me a second, I need to fix this." he sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead, then practiced a dance routine again. He slid across the floor, spun as Daniel eyed him from the back of the stage.

"Why are you practicing these moves?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

"We dropped that part like a month ago because it was too risky."

"Yeah, well I know I can do it, if I just practice hard enough. The leading man should be able to do anything." Blaine told, letting out a swear as he messed up the spin again.

"Blaine, you're going to hurt yourself." Daniel warned. Blaine ignored him, starting the dance again from the beginning as Daniel watched, skeptical. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaine snapped. There was a moment of silence and all you could hear was Blaine's shoes squeaking against the floor under him. Though his back was towards him, Blaine knew Daniel was glaring at him, waiting for Blaine to say something.

"I thought you channeled all your anger towards boxing?" Daniel finally asked, dropping his gaze, and take a few steps closer.

"I did that already, it's not enough." Blaine spoke, still focused on his moves instead of the conversation he was being forced to have.

"So you are angry," Daniel smiled at the truth as Blaine slouched with a huff. "What happened? Did you tell Kurt about Sebastian?" Daniel asked softly, knowing it was a touchy subject, as Blaine rolled his eyes. He had to stop telling Daniel everything about his relationship. Blaine shook his head as Daniel let out a small gasp.  
"Blaine, what the hell! You can't just go around and-"

"I told Kurt I loved him." Blaine quickly interrupted, holding his hand up to silence him. Daniel's face softened a bit as he waited for Blaine to explain.  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?" he asked. Blaine stood silent, looking at the floor to his hide his sadness. He turned back around to face the house, and began practicing again. "Blaine, I'm so sorry." Daniel sighed. Blaine just nodded as he continued to dance.

Blaine was hurting inside. A lot. He knew if he talked to Daniel about it, he'd feel better, but honestly, he just couldn't. Just thinking about it brought tears to Blaine's eyes as his vision blurred while he continued the dance, his mind rambling with _KurtKurtKurt_. Blaine bit his lip in order to save a few tears, glided, spun, then with a sudden yelp, fell to the floor.

"Shit, Blaine, are you okay?" Daniel quickly rushed to his side as Blaine held onto his ankle and let out a groan of pain.

"I think- I think I twisted my ankle." Blaine cried, as Daniel slowly helped him up.

"Can you walk?" Daniel asked, panic clear in his voice. Blaine shook his head, putting an arm around Daniels neck for balance. "Ok, lets get you to the hospital." Daniel spoke, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and helping him hop out the building. "Dammit Blaine. If you broke your ankle, I'm going to kill you."

"That's comforting." Blaine groaned, as Daniel let out a small chuckle before leading them outside.

They later limped down the hospital hallway together, the doctor just informing them that Blaine only had a sprained ankle and that it should heal before the premiere of the musical. Daniel gave off multiple threats to damage Blaine permanently if he ever scared him like that again, in which Blaine smiled at, a bit too melancholy to laugh. On the way to the hospital and while they were waiting, Blaine informed Daniel on his recent heartbreak, Daniel listening patiently as he always had. Now Blaine waited patiently for his advice.

"Blaine, why do you want me to tell you?" Daniel started. "You can't be mad at him because he doesn't love you. But avoiding you, you can be angry about. Some people just aren't good when it comes to love. Try to keep that in mind when you guys talk." Daniel said as Blaine nodded.

"What about this stupid pager he keeps running off for?" Blaine asked, almost sounding like a kid who was jealous.

"I have no idea. The only people who uses pagers anymore are doctors and prostitutes. And I doubt Kurt's either of those." Daniel said.

"Well, Kurt can do this thing with his leg-"

"Please, spare me the details!" Daniel interrupted as Blaine laughed softly.

"And you don't think he's..." Blaine trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.

"No," Daniel said. "I don't think there's someone else. He wouldn't do that to you. No offense." he advised, as Blaine nodded. "And even if he was, you would've known by now. You have nothing to worry about."

"So, what is hiding from me?" Blaine groaned, tossing his head back a bit. Daniel shrugged as he crouched down to tie his shoe and Blaine sighed as he waited, looking around. "Do you even know which way we're supposed to be going?" Blaine asked, with a small laugh. Neither Blaine nor Daniel got injured to the point where they had to come to the hospital, so Daniel getting lost in one wouldn't be a surprised.

"Yes," Daniel said, defensively. "We're just going down that way." he explained, pointing to the hall on the left. He paused and dropped his finger before standing up slowly.

Blaine gave a confused look, turning his head to look down the hall and knew why Daniel paused. Kurt stood at the end of the hallway, giggling at a doctor who was obviously flirting. He was flirting with Kurt, and Kurt didn't even look like he cared. Blaine let out a shaky breath as he turned around and started walking out of Kurt's sight, in fear of being caught.

"Is there another way out?" he asked almost in a whisper. Daniel nodded and escorted him to the set of elevators on the other side of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It had been three days since Blaine last saw Kurt. Three days until he finally decided to come back home. Rachel had informed Blaine that Kurt was staying at his old apartment, and that she was taking care of him. She didn't say anything else. But it wasn't her fault, beings though Blaine didn't ask.

Kurt arrived around two in the morning, stumbling into the bedroom and awaking Blaine. Blaine only glanced at him, seeing enough to figure he was drunk off his ass, and had been crying. But Blaine paid no sympathy, as he laid back down and kept his back to him. Kurt barely looked at him either, striping off his clothes and tossing them on the floor.

Kurt slipped under the covers with a groan and laid on his back, eyes watching the ceiling. It felt awkward to be in the same bed together. They were both awake but neither moved, silent and still like statues. The only sounds were cars passing outside and the occasional chatter from the neighbors.

"Blaine...?" Kurt spoke. He whispered actually, but it was loud enough for Blaine to understand what Kurt was going to say next. He wanted forgiveness, but knew that Blaine wouldn't give it. With just the speaking of his name, Blaine could realize that Kurt was going to beg, but he didn't want to hear it. "Please-"

Blaine stood out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The sound of Kurt crying echoed behind him, but Blaine kept moving, sleeping on the couch and covering his ears with the pillows. He forced his eyes closed and forbid himself to shed a single tear. He had cried for too long. He gave in to Kurt for too long. This wasn't just something he could forgive and forget. He was angry and 'sorry' wasn't going to be enough.

The next morning, Blaine awoke with pain in his neck and back. He had forgotten how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the couch, and he found himself failing to massage his neck. The smell of bacon and eggs surrounded the house, and made his stomach growl, as he stood and tried to stretch out his muscles. He sleepily walked into the kitchen, glancing at Kurt sitting at the table and eating while reading a magazine.

"Good morning," Kurt said softly. Blaine ignored him, grabbing a bowl and spoon and walking towards the refrigerator. Kurt let out a sigh as he watched Blaine grab cereal and milk. "Blaine, I made breakfast for a reason." he mumbled. Blaine ignored Kurt again as he made himself a bowl of cereal and walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch, turning on the tv.

"Is this really necessary?" Kurt asked, as he walked into the living room. Blaine turned the volume up as he continued to eat. "Blaine, don't be like this." Kurt sighed, walking over to the couch and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, in which he shrugged off. Kurt let out a frustrated groan as he took the remote and turned the tv off. "Stop ignoring me."

Blaine let out a small chuckle as he rolled his eyes at the irony. He stood and walked to the kitchen, dumping out the cereal and throwing his bowl in the sink, for he had lost his appetite. Kurt followed behind him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I miss you ok?" Kurt whined. Blaine tried to leave but Kurt stopped him by standing in front of the doorway.

"Kurt move." Blaine sighed, as Kurt shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me."

"If you wanted to talk you should've answered one of my phone calls."

"I know. I should've and I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"I'm glad you know that. Now, move."

"No, Blaine. I don't want to fight. I want you to forgive me."

"Well, too bad."

"Blaine please, I-"

"I don't care, Kurt! I literally do not care. It's always about you, and I'm sick of just going along and doing whatever makes you happy. Maybe we're still fighting because you can't realize that no matter how many times you say you're sorry, I'm still going be heart-broken because of you! Maybe when you figure out that both of our feelings matter in this relationship, I'll talk to you, but right now, just get the hell outta my way."  
Kurt paused, not able to speak. There was silence in the air and it just made the sting of Blaine's words even worse. He dropped his head, tears welling up in his eyes as he stepped aside and Blaine walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Then it all came crashing down. The tough face that Blaine put on fell, and everything was just hurting. He knew the real reason he screamed at Kurt; it wasn't just because Kurt wouldn't move or because Kurt didn't answer his calls. This wasn't the first time Kurt had ignored Blaine for a while. He didn't want to be angry about it, but it was hard not to be. How could you not be angry at someone who rejected you and torn your heart to shreds?

Blaine stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the day, and Kurt stayed in the living room. Kurt cooked lunch and dinner and left plates by the bedroom door, which Blaine had no choice to eat or he'd starve. Blaine left his empty plate outside the door, along with a pillow and a blanket. Kurt slept on the couch that night.

Blaine had surprisingly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He only awoke when he heard Kurt scream on the other side of the door. He quickly hopped out of bed and ran into the living room, stumbling a bit due to his sleepiness.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning on the light to see Kurt standing on the couch.

"There was a mouse!" Kurt screamed, pointing to the ground.

"A mouse?" Blaine repeated, looking around for it.

"Yes, it was huge and it was on my hand," Kurt shouted.

"Ok, I believe you, just calm down. Where'd it go?"

"The kitchen."

Blaine nodded as he tiptoed into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a mouse, though it wasn't a big as Kurt had claimed. In fact, it was just a baby mouse. It sat on the counter and nibbled on a piece of bread it must've pulled out of the bag. When it saw Blaine, it stopped and stared at him. Blaine slowly walked passed it and grabbed a large plastic bowl. Before it knew what was happening, Blaine trapped it. He placed a couple of mugs on top of the bowl to prevent it from moving and went to go get a box.

"You can get down now, I caught it." Blaine smiled as he walked by Kurt who slumped on the couch with a sigh. Blaine found an old shoe box from the back of his closet and carefully moved the mouse into it. He set the animal free outside of the building, ignoring the looks he got from people walking by. When he came back, Kurt was lying on the couch again, the lights already turned out. Blaine slowly closed and locked the door, and gently walked towards his bedroom before he heard Kurt groan.

"Blaine?" he mumbled, tiredly. Blaine turned and watched him sit up as he sighed.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Can we pretend this fight never happened? Just for tonight. I can't sleep by myself."

Blaine paused as he looked down at his feet. "Sure." he smiled softly. Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he got up and sped walked to the bedroom, still shaken up about the mouse. They laid down on opposite sides of the bed but it was obvious neither was comfortable. Surprisingly, Blaine was the one to analogize it. If they were going to pretend tonight, he was going to make the best of it, knowing by morning he was going to be angry again.

"Do you, maybe want to-"

"Yes." Kurt quickly answered Blaine, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He quickly scooted over to Blaine's side of the bed and rested his head on Blaine's heart as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I hate mice." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest as Blaine chuckled.

"You should've seen your face." he laughed as Kurt poked his side.

"That's not funny, that thing was nibbling on my fingers." Kurt pouted.

"I can't believe you stood on the couch that entire time." Blaine grinned.

"Anybody would've done the same. It's instinct." Kurt insisted as Blaine laughed some more.

"It's adorable." Blaine complimented as Kurt smiled.

"Shut up." he whined as Blaine let out a few more chuckles.

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh about it." Blaine sighed, resting his chin on Kurt's head. It was silent for a while, but it was a peaceful silence as Blaine closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"I miss this." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"Kurt, you're ruining the moment." Blaine grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Sorry," Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine. "But tomorrow can we just...talk. No yelling, no arguing, just talking."

"I don't have anything else to say." Blaine said simply.

"Then listen. Because I do."

Blaine nodded weakly, keeping his eyes closed. He yawned silently, Kurt's body heat making him feel sleepy. He dozed off in a matter of minutes, snoring silently alongside Kurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I try to post these on Sundays because I write like crazy on Friday, edit on Saturday, and post on Sunday. That's usually how it works. I've read your reviews and I think you for leaving them, for following the story, and for favoriting the story. I'm trying to write these a lot more often.**

** I know it says 17, but its really chapter 16, fanfiction is just being a butt. Theres a song that Blaine sings later on the story which I had a link to but it's not working so when you see the little * in the story, go to YouTube and type in lovers dearest by Marianas Trench. It should be the one with the red background.**

**Thats the song he's singing. I suggest listening to the whole song and reading the lyrics before starting to read again. **

**Also, really proud of this chapter so it will be greatly appreciated if you could tell me your emotions throughout it. Okay I won't hold you up anymore. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:

Blaine rolled around the bed, groaning the next day. Today was one of those days that he didn't want to get up. Kurt had left a while ago, giving Blaine a full bed to himself. He wrapped the sheets around himself, sighing happily. His slumber was perfect, his dreams were perfect, and god, these sheets had Kurt's scent all over it. Blaine's mind was foggy, as he slowly opened his eyes. He waited for his vision to adjust as he tried to read the time on his alarm clock on the nightstand.

Then he quickly jumped up when he realized what time it was. He overslept and he had less than an hour to get ready for a meeting he needed to be at. Blaine quickly showered and dried himself off, before going to his closet and picking out an outfit sophisticated enough for a meeting. It was the middle of April, so he couldn't wear anything too hot nor too light.

Would a suit be too sophisticated? No, it'll be fine. But should he wear a tie, or a bowtie? Tie or bowtie? Tie or bowtie? Tie.

Blaine's stomach growled as he let out a groan, grabbed his clothes, and moved to the kitchen. He put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and buttoned up his shirt as he waited. When the toast was ready, he quickly spread raspberry jam on them, put one piece in his mouth, held the other in his hand, and struggled to walk while he tried to pull his pants on.

Then he remembered: Kurt had set Blaine's clock an hour ahead to make sure he wouldn't be late for work one day, and they never changed it back.

Blaine threw down his toast on the floor and put his hands in the air, letting out a low scream of anger. There was still food in his mouth as he screamed out a few curse words, making it hard to understand, but it went along the lines of:

"Fuck, fuck me, fuck everything in the world, goddammit, I hate when I do that, I hate time, fuck! Shit! I bite my tongue, fuck!"

Then he cleaned up the mess he made and made himself a bowl of cereal.

As he ate, Blaine started to think about his relationship and what Kurt had said last night. He didn't even know how he was going to have a civilized conversation without getting grief-stricken. Every time he even thought of Kurt, he just remembered how much he loved him, and how Kurt didn't love him back. The pain was controlling his body, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Blaine didn't even know how he dealt with so much pain when he lived back in Ohio. He had friends, but he didn't talk about things so serious. He was more of a listener. All he remembered doing was... well, singing about it. Maybe he should do that. It worked back when he was younger, it should work now. After he ate, Blaine went to his music room and sat at the piano.

What song should he play though? There wasn't many songs about a person in love with another person who wasn't in love with them, but still wanted to be in a relationship, and even though Person A was hurting deep inside, he still wanted to be with Person B, but at the same time Person A wished he could just leave to stop the pain in his chest, but he's terrified of losing Person B. Actually...

*Blaine began to play the keys on the piano and sing. There more he sung, the more emotional he became, and his heart just poured out. He closed his eyes as he played, fighting tears that seemed to be winning the battle. His voice shook while he sung and his fingers started to press down on the keys a little rougher. The notes he was singing became louder as he forced himself to hold back sobs, and he continued the song, singing till the end.

Once the song was over, Blaine hung his head down, sniffing a bit and thinking. It did feel good to finally let all his emotions out, but it also made him feel worse. His heart was bruised and had no idea what to do about it.

"That was beautiful." Blaine quickly turned his head to see Kurt watching him from the doorway, arms crossed, teary eyes wide, and jaw slightly opened.

"Thank you." Blaine mumbled, wiping the tears from his cheeks, as he stood up and walked pass Kurt to the bedroom. Honestly, seeing Kurt wasn't making the pain anymore easier to handle. Blaine picked up his tie from where he left it on the bed and put it around his neck, watching his reflection in the mirror next to the closet.

"What you sung back there," Kurt started, walking into the bedroom also. "Was that... really how you felt?" he asked. Blaine looked down at his tie, keeping an emotionless face, and avoiding eye contact, even though his eyes were puffy due to his crying.

"You said you wanted to talk remember? I told you I'd listen." Blaine said flatly, messing up his tying and starting over. Kurt nodded before sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he started. "You were right. I was ignoring you, accidently of course, but the point still stands. And I didn't notice how much it hurt until you did it to me. I was wrong, and I made a mistake. I should've spent more time with you instead of work."  
Kurt looked up from his hands, but Blaine was still concentrated on his tie, having to start over again after making another mistake.

"And, when I left out of the car... I didn't mean to-...I just-" Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the possibility that he could be messing it up. "Blaine, when I was younger I used to get bullied. A lot. I was told I was ugly, and weird, and didn't deserve love. And save for my family, I started to believe the bullies. I thought I was never going to get in a relationship and fall in love and..." Kurt sighed again. Blaine noticed that Kurt was starting to get teary-eyed, but he focused on his tie and ignored the pity starting to form in him, waiting for Kurt to go on.

"When I got to New York, sure I had a few boyfriends, but none of them could ever compare to you. And when you told me that you loved me, I just... I got scared. I didn't think it was true, and I was so fucking terrified because I knew..." he paused. "I knew that if I was in love with you too, it was going to hurt so much more when you find someone better." Kurt wiped away a tear that had fell and looked up at Blaine.

"So I ran. I ran away, and I wanted to leave you, and spare myself a bunch of pain, but... I just felt so miserable without you. I tried to exile myself, but I just couldn't. I was scared and I ran, Blaine. You can't tell me you wouldn't've ran if you were in my position."

Blaine dropped the tie and let it fall around his neck as he sighed.

"Actually Kurt," he started, finally turning around to meet Kurt's eyes. "I wouldn't have ran away. I would talk to you about it. I wouldn't ignore you for days, making you wonder if I had screwed up and scared you away and if this whole relationship was over. I wouldn't have left you to cry yourself to sleep for three days straight to the point where you can't even cry anymore. And I definitely wouldn't have just come back on a random night, drunk, and expect everything to just go back to normal. You can't just do that, Kurt. I have feelings. Feelings that you took and crushed. I know you're sorry, but I can't just forgive you. I just can't."

Blaine's words came out angrier than he had wanted them to, but he let them settle in the air as he went back to tying his tie. Kurt nodded slowly, taking in everything. "I know." he said in a whisper. He slowly stood up and walked over to Blaine. "Let me help you," he sighed, taking Blaine's tie in his hands.

"I got it," Blaine grumbled, moving Kurt's hands away.

"No you don't, because you're obviously too angry at me to tie it right." Kurt said, moving Blaine's hands. Blaine sighed looking down as Kurt tied his tie for him, still holding on to it when he was done. Blaine refused to meet Kurt's gaze, making him oblivious to Kurt leaning in. He kissed Blaine softly, and though his brain was telling him to be angry, his heart caved in, and Blaine kissed back with a small sigh.

Blaine pulled away slowly, immediately looking down and ignoring his knees starting to go weak.

"I love you."

Blaine quickly looked up at Kurt, his heart pounding so loud, he wasn't sure if he had even heard Kurt correctly. The words pulsed through his veins and his knees suddenly felt weaker than before, making Blaine worry that he might actually fall over. "Really?" Blaine asked. "Don't just say it because I want you to."

"I'm not." Kurt smiled softly. "I'm saying it because it's true. I love you. I'm in love with you."

With that, Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again. A smile appeared on Blaine's face that he just couldn't hold back, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and let himself fall into Kurt's kiss.

"I love you too." Blaine mumbled when he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. God, he was practically gushing. Why was Kurt always able to do this to him? "I just wish you would've told me about all this sooner." he sighed, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Me too. Trust me, I had to deal with all your puppy dog eyes and angry faces." Kurt said as Blaine laughed, ducking his head down. "And I can understand that you don't forgive me now, but you will eventually, right?"

"Eventually," Blaine nodded in agreement. "But right now, my heart is still a bit broken."

"Then I'll make sure to do everything in my power to heal it. I'll rob a bank if I have to."

"That won't be necessary, but I appreciate it." Blaine smiled. "Kurt, you're beautiful," he sighed. "And you deserve all the love in the world. Don't ever believe that bullcrap that those bullies said, okay?" Blaine said sternly, looking Kurt in his eyes.

Kurt returned the gaze and smiled softly. Yeah, he was definitely in love. "Okay." Kurt nodded, grinning. "And let's never fight again. It's way too horrible. Deal?"

"Deal." Blaine said automatically, smiling as he kissed Kurt. Kurt hummed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. He started to move backwards towards the bed, as Blaine pulled away with laugh.

"I can't sweetheart, I have to leave."

Kurt groaned, pouting a bit. "Weren't you the one who said we hadn't had sex in months." he asked as Blaine laughed. "Where are you going anyway?" Kurt asked, eyeing the suit.

"Stephanie, Daniel and I have a meeting this guy named Alexander Doulph. He's not a huge star but he has some popular videos on Youtube and could be a good celebrity endorser." Blaine told.

"You don't need a celebrity endorser, a bunch of people are going to see your show." Kurt objected.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit more publicity." Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt. "I should get going, I don't want to be late."

Kurt let out a small groan before letting out a flat 'okay', and let Blaine get dressed.  
"Wish me luck." Blaine said, grabbing some things and putting them in his pockets, before going to kiss Kurt.

"Good luck, even though you don't need it." Kurt smiled. Blaine started to walk to the front door before stopping and turning back around.

"I love you."

Kurt laughed softly as he blushed. "I love you too, Blaine." he smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you say that again?" Blaine grinned, as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, now go." Kurt giggled, pushing Blaine towards the door.

Blaine sighed, giving Kurt a longer kiss, before opening the door. "I love you too." he smiled happily, before leaving.

**A/N cont: I saved this because I didn't want to spoil what was happening, but I just wanted to say that if it seems like they're making up rather quickly, it's supposed to seem that way and that will be addressed in the future. Be patient with the pager, it will be revealed eventually and starting now, I'll start answering questions on my tumblr: blaine-anderson-just . Ask away!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Blaine returned quickly, after receiving a call from Stephanie telling him that Alexander had to bail at the last minute. When he arrived home though, every last drop of annoyance drifted away at the doorway. Kurt had went all out, ensuring Blaine that he was indeed sorry for their previous fight. He created a meal for the both of them, which was something that hadn't happened since Blaine had met Kurt's family. After dinner, Kurt was gracious enough to massage Blaine's neck and back, which had to be cut short due to Blaine almost falling asleep. Then, they went to the bed, which, to Blaine's surprise, had rose petals on it in the shape of a heart. Only then, did Kurt realize how sappy he had become and pushed all the petals on the ground before leading Blaine to the bed.

Then they made love. It occurred to Blaine how different it was from sex. They literally made love, grinning like teenagers as they stripped off each other's clothes and stared as if it was the first time they had seen each other. It was slow and sweet and sentimental and had things that sex just couldn't compare to. Kurt was everything and it felt good that Blaine could whisper 'I love you' in his ear and could be loved back. He never wanted to let Kurt go.

They cuddled together, smiling at nothing. Other than their breathing and empty sighs, the room was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just that neither had anything to say. There was nothing left to be said. Everything was perfect.

"Remember when you sung that song earlier?" Kurt asked later, voice soft but raspy and a bit tired. Blaine hummed, as he repeatedly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair the way he liked. Blaine swore he could've heard Kurt purr for a second or two, but instead of acknowledging it, he kissed Kurt's head with a bit of amusement.

"I used to do that back in glee club when I was in high school. We sung whenever we weren't feeling happy, or needed guidance," he told as Blaine listened, curling Kurt's hair around his fingers. "And there's this song that fits perfectly with what's happening now." Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine.

"Is there?" Blaine asked, smiling softly. Kurt nodded, cuddling closer to Blaine, lying his head back on Blaine's heart.

"It was actually what made me realize that I loved you and how stupid I was being," Kurt admitted, fingers tracing on Blaine's bare chest. "I think it applies for the both of us."

"Are you going to sing it for me?" Blaine asked, hopeful. He loved hearing Kurt sing, and beings though it was rare, he begged for it at any chance he could. Kurt let out a laugh before shaking his head. "Why?" Blaine pouted, sitting up a bit.

"I'm too tired to sing." Kurt said. There was a small pause before Kurt unwrapped himself from Blaine and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt walk around the room and search for something.

"I'm looking for my phone so I can play it for you." Kurt said simply, crouching down to dig in his jeans that were on the floor. Blaine bit his lips as he stared at Kurt's ass that was covered by underwear. God, he had such a nice ass.

"Blaine," Kurt snapped, as Blaine looked away.

"I wasn't staring," Blaine objected with a laugh before Kurt could even say something. Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a glare, before Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, I was staring." he sighed as Kurt laughed.

"I told you, I can feel it when someone's staring at my butt." Kurt reminded, taking his phone and plugging it up to his radio, his back to Blaine.

"Does that mean that you knew I was staring the first time we met." Blaine questioned, glancing at Kurt's rear once more.

"Yup," Kurt smiled, looking over his shoulder. "I was luring you in." he teased, as Blaine chuckled. Kurt scrolled down his music playlist before finally playing the song. He turned around as a piano started to play and Blaine scoffed.

"Adele, Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded with a weary grin. "You are hopeless romantic, do you know that?" he laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes in return.

"Shut up and dance with me." he pouted, holding out his hand. Blaine took it happily, shoving the covers off of him. He stood up and placed his other hand on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt put his on Blaine's lower back.

_You've been on my mind._  
_I grow fonder every day,_  
_Lose myself in time_  
_Just thinking of your face._  
_God only knows_  
_Why it's taken me so long_  
_To let my doubts go_  
_You're the only one that I want._

They rocked slowly to the music, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes. He hummed softly to the music as Blaine smiled.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Kurt was right. The song did apply to both of them and what they were going through. It was beautiful and simple, and Blaine hummed along with Kurt, both of them knowing the lyrics.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly in Kurt's ear.

"Hmm?" Kurt sighed, eyes still closed, as they continued to move to the music.

"Can you say it again?" Blaine murmured as Kurt chuckled.

"Blaine, I've been saying it all night. You're going to get tired of hearing it." Kurt smiled as Blaine shook his head.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing it." Blaine told. Kurt lifted his head to look Blaine in the eyes, and pressed his forehead to Blaine's.

"I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson. And _I'm_ never going to get tired of saying it." Kurt spoke. Blaine smiled as he closed the space between them and kissed Kurt softly.

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled weakly, closing his eyes again as they continued to rock.

"I dare you to let me be your," Kurt started to sing softly, placing his head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Your one and only."

"I thought you was too tired to sing." Blaine smiled softly.

"I'll always sing for you." Kurt hummed, stifling a yawn. Blaine was about to move them back to the bed before Kurt squeezed Blaine closer, assuring him that he still wanted to dance. Blaine slowly drifted in to sing with him, pressing their chests together so they could be closer. The song slowly ended but they continued to dance in the silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

For the first time in a long time, Blaine was happy. He was genuinely happy and wasn't pretending for other's behalf. Kurt and Blaine were still in post-fight mode and were being careful with what they were saying, trying their best to make everything normal again. And it was. They flirted and teased and cuddled and it felt like it had before Blaine had even noticed the stupid pager. Kurt was spending more time with Blaine, and even when he wasn't around, Blaine was understanding. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him back. What else could he ask for?

Near the end of April, Kurt had forced Blaine to go shopping with him for new summer clothes. Though Blaine rejected at first, due to a sudden fatigue after practicing for so long night before, he tagged along at the promise that he could watch Kurt try on pants, and beings though 99% of Kurt's pants were extremely tight, he couldn't give up an offer like that. They walked around, window shopping at first, then popping in certain stores to see what they had.

Kurt searched through racks of clothes as Blaine glanced over things, pulling out a shirt here and there. Suddenly, Blaine's eyes went wide and he gasped as he walked away from Kurt.

"What do you think of this one?" Kurt asked, pulling out a shirt and turning to see he was talking to himself.

"Blaine...?" he called looking around for him, before getting a response from him on the other side of the store. Kurt followed the voice that seemed to be... cheering? And he wasn't the only one. Kurt looked around before finally finding Blaine and his jaw dropped as he walked up to him. Blaine had managed to find a row of trampolines and was currently jumping on them with a group of kids on each side of him.

"Oh. My. God!" Blaine laughed, jumping up and down on the trampoline.

"Why the heck are there trampolines in here?" Kurt asked, making sure to watch his language around the children.

"I don't know - but this is - so much fun!" Blaine grinned, pausing every time he jumped up. He let out a cheer as the kids followed him, letting out a yell of amusement.

"Do I need to remind you that you're a grown man?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow. Blaine frowned, and stopped his bouncing to cross his arms and give Kurt a sympathetic look.

"Are you jealous Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt let out a snort and crossed his arms as well, but Blaine's frown remained. "Do you want to get on the trampoline too?" Blaine added.

"No, I do not want to get on. I want you to get off." Kurt smiled, laughing as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun. Actually, I'm making you get on." Blaine told, getting off the trampoline.

"Oh really?" Kurt laughed as Blaine nodded. He pulled at Kurt's arm until they were both on the trampoline and bouncing.

"Woo!" Blaine shouted as the kids mimicked and Kurt tossed his head back, laughing even more. They got a few looks from strangers but Blaine was so happy that Kurt didn't even care. They held hands as they jumped together, one of them occasionally apologizing for stepping on the other's foot.

"Hey, everybody!" a man called as he walked up to the trampolines, and Kurt suspected that it was an employee. Everybody stopped bouncing to look at him, there smiled altering a bit. "You can't be on the trampolines unless you're going to buy them." he told. The kids let out multiple groans as they got down but Blaine gave Kurt a hopeful look.

"We're not buying it, Blaine." Kurt giggled, getting down and pulling Blaine with him.

"We're never going to be happy again if we don't get it, Kurt." Blaine said as Kurt shook his head.

"You're such a dummy." Kurt smiled.

"Didn't we settle that the first time we met?" Blaine asked, still grinning. Kurt nudged him softly before giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on, my little 5-year old." he teased, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to a different section of the humongous store.

Blaine sighed as Kurt looked through more racks of clothes.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just online shop." Blaine mumbled, tediously looking through some t-shirts.

"I save more in store this time of year." Kurt said flatly. "Plus, you can't watch me try on jeans online." Kurt smiled.

"We've been shopping for at least two hours. I have yet to see you try on one pair of jeans." Blaine glared.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I thought you liked shopping with me." Kurt pouted, walking over to Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I do, but..." Blaine trailed off. "I told you Kurt, I'm not feeling well. Walking around and staring at clothes isn't helping." Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's temple.

"I promise to make it up to you." Kurt smiled, returning the kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled weakly as Kurt walked back over to where he was looking before. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Oh my god, this is perfect." Kurt said, pulling out a burgundy blazer and trying it on, then going to look in front of a mirror.

"Wow," Blaine smiled, admiring Kurt. "That's actually perfect for you." he agreed as Kurt grinned. The blazer really was perfect for Kurt. The color complimented his skin and made his eyes even bluer if that was possible. Not to mention, it hugged Kurt just enough to give a glimpse of the muscles he's always hiding.

"And it goes with those shoes that I've been dying to wear, but never had anything to go with!" Kurt said, excitedly, clapping his hands together. He pulled out the tag from inside the blazer and his smile dropped almost instantly. "Actually," Kurt said, dropping the tag and scrunching up his face. "I don't think it's the right color for me." he sighed, looking at it sadly in the mirror.

Blaine gave a confused look before going to look at the price himself.

_Wow, that's... wow_, Blaine thought, staring at the number with wide eyes. Kurt huffed, checking himself out in the mirror. "It's a shame." Kurt sighed again.

"Just buy it Kurt. It looks incredible on you and it's ok to splurge every once and a while."

"Blaine, you know my limit. I can't just break that, or I'll seem like a sell out to everyone who goes online to get bargains on incredible clothes."

"Well," Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from the back and propping his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I could buy it for you."

"What are you going to do, rob a bank?" Kurt joked, holding Blaine's hands over his torso to pull him in closer.

"No, I have some extra money saved over. Consider it an early birthday present." Blaine proposed as Kurt arched an eyebrow at him though the mirror.

"Blaine, are you secretly rich?" Kurt asked as Blaine chuckled.

"Wrong again, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smiled. "Cooper gets these huge checks from our parents like once a month so they can help him with his career. He has access to my savings account, so he just splits it in half with me." he shrugged.

"Why don't you get huge checks from your parents?" Kurt questioned. Blaine paused for a moment, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He unwrapped himself from Kurt's waist, and looked down at the floor.

"You were right. The color's not right." Blaine said flatly, before wandering off somewhere. Kurt eventually caught up after finding a hiding place for the blazer so he could come back and get it a different time, then laced his fingers with Blaine's.

"Blaine, why don't we ever talk about your parents?" Kurt asked, a worried look on his face.

"I told you, I'm not close with them anymore." Blaine said, as they walked out of the store. "Are we done shopping?" Blaine asked in attempt to change the subject.

"What happened? Why aren't you close with them?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's question.

"Nothing. It's not important." Blaine grumbled.

"C'mon Blaine. You can tell me anything." Kurt pushed.

"Kurt, just drop it, ok?" Blaine sighed, a frustrated look coming on his face. Kurt paused before giving in and nodding his head.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, rubbing his thumb against Blaine's knuckles. They walked in silence for a while, before Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Let's go on a date." he smiled as Blaine gave a confused look at Kurt's sudden command.

"A date?" Blaine repeated, as Kurt nodded.

"It'll be fun. We haven't been on one in ages." he encouraged.

"Maybe because you're always at work," Blaine mumbled. Kurt looked at Blaine with shock opening and closing his mouth, then looking at the floor, and Blaine could tell how much his words must've stung.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead as Kurt looked up. "I would love to go on a date with you. I'm just a bit cranky." Blaine assured as Kurt smiled.

"You're so bipolar when you're tired." Kurt teased, as Blaine smiled weakly.

"You should see me when I'm drunk." Blaine grinned, his voice turning deep as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"See, bipolar. First, you're cranky, now you're horny. What am I going to do with you?" Kurt sighed dramatically as Blaine let out a silent laugh. "We can go home so you can take a nap and then we'll go out for dinner." He added, pulling Blaine along as they continued walking.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stared intensely at each other from across the table. Their glares were accompanied by smirks on both of their faces, hands gripping on the edges of the table.

Blaine had taken a power nap earlier, falling asleep almost immediately after unnecessarily arguing with Kurt for about ten minutes to come and lay down with him so they could cuddle. He won that argument. He awoke feeling well rested and cheery as he normally would be, and they drove around, finding a restaurant they had never been to before but still looked like a quality place.

Now, they sat, their eyes fixed on each other's and their smiling mouths wiggling around. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes widened as he smiled wider. Blaine widened his eyes also as he repeatedly tapped his finger against the table in hopes to quicken the process of something. They both spit something into their hand and said "Done!" in unison.

"I was first, Blaine." Kurt smirked, picking up the tied cherry stem and holding it up to reveal to Blaine.

"That's barely tied. Mine is tied tighter!" Blaine argued, holding his up also as Kurt gasped.

"When I said that earlier, you said it didn't matter! You said all that mattered was how fast you could do it." he glared as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled, as Kurt sat back in his chair and chuckled. "Rematch?"

"Blaine, it's 9 to 5. Let's face it, I have a better tongue than you." Kurt teased, leaning in towards the table.

"Thank god for that." Blaine smirked, leaning in also. Before he could get a kiss, Kurt quickly pulled back, grabbing a cherry from the bowl they had asked for earlier, and twisting that around his mouth instead. Blaine scoffed, as Kurt took of the stem and handed it to Blaine.

"Why don't you practice? Seems like you could use it."

"You are such a tease!" Blaine laughed, softly kicking at Kurt's foot under the table. "Don't act like you didn't almost faint the first time we kissed-"

"Hey, I didn't almost faint! It was raining really hard and I was starting to come down with a cold-"

"Yeah, _sure_ you were, Kurt."

"Shut up, Mr. Jizz in my pants-"

"Shhh - Kurt! That was one time!"

"Yeah, and so was that fainting thing."

They sat in silence, arms crossed and eyes away from each other with false anger.

"And technically, that was our second kiss you butthead." Kurt mumbled as Blaine laughed, dropping his arms. Kurt did the same, blushing a bit. The music playing softly in the restaurant changed from Maroon 5 to Rihanna, and Blaine instantly looked up at the stereos on the ceiling.

"Is that our song?" Blaine asked excitedly, pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh god, when did we make _this_ our song?" Kurt asked, popping another cherry into his mouth.

"We Found Love? Come on Kurt, you have to admit, it's pretty sentimental to us."

"Yeah, when _you_ played it. Not this pop version." Kurt told.

"Then what's our song?" Blaine asked, folding his hands and placing them on the table as he leaned in a bit to hear over the music.

"I don't know, Blaine. I can't just think of one from the top of my head." Kurt spoke. Blaine thought for a moment before taking out his phone and going to his music.

"Pick your poison," he smiled, sliding his phone over to Kurt. Kurt picked it up and scanned through, looking impressed by some choices and rolling his eyes at others.

"You have waaay too much Taylor Swift." Kurt mumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh, would you shut up and just pick a song?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed, sliding the phone back over to him. "Teenage Dream." he shrugged.

"Teenage Dream?" Blaine scoffed, looking through the his music. "You know there are like 900 songs in here-"

"Shush you. It's romantic and it was the first song I heard after I met you. Like, a car literally started blasting it once I walked out of the bookstore." Kurt told as Blaine grinned.

"I love you so much." He cheesed, happy to hear that Kurt had remembered something as stupidly sympathetic as that.

"I love you too. And I have to listen to you sing it everyday in the shower." Kurt smiled.

"I told you I'd stop singing it if you joined me and added a bit of harmony." Blaine smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Blaine, I'm not having shower sex with you, no matter how many times you ask. Not after what happened."

"But it was so much fuuuun."

"I broke a toe!"

"You're a baby."

Kurt gasped before kicking Blaine's shin. "You're a baby!" he argued as Blaine laughed. "And unless you can come up with a better song, Teenage Dream is ours."

"Teenage Dream is perfect." Blaine smiled, resting his hand on Kurt's.

"You're perfect." Kurt grinned, starting to lean in.

"Blaine!" Someone called, interrupting their almost kiss as both Blaine and Kurt turned to look at the caller. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look as a tall, slender man walked towards them. Kurt didn't recognize him, but Blaine did, and his eyes went wide as his mouth dried up. It was Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted once he arrived to their table, barely acknowledging Kurt.

"H-hey, Sebastian." Blaine said, his eyes switching from him to Kurt and back.

"Funny seeing you here. What happened? The fellas at the bar all miss you." Sebastian asked, grinning.

"I uh, just got caught up with work, and _my boyfriend._" Blaine answered, nodding over to Kurt and hinting that Sebastian should leave.

"Oh, this is the famous boyfriend I was hearing about all night." Sebastian said, turning his attention towards Kurt and holding out his hand.

"Sebastian."

"Kurt." Kurt responded, looking Sebastian over skeptically before politely shaking his hand.

"Happy to see you two are still together." Sebastian said once they finished shaking.

"Why wouldn't we still be together?" Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine who looked down at the table.

Sebastian let out a small fake gasp as he looked over at Blaine. "You didn't tell him?" He asked in false shock. "Whoops."

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, still eyeing Blaine.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Blaine mumbled. "Sebastian, it was nice chatting with you." Blaine said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I get it." Sebastian said as he winked. "See you later, Blaine." He smirked before walking off.

"Tell me what, Blaine?" Kurt repeated, crossing his arms, a frown forming on his lips.

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled, suddenly interested in the leftover fries he had pushed away earlier. He felt Kurt's glare which made his hunger for the fries more intense as he picked at them and popped them in his mouth, keeping his eyes down.

"You know," Kurt started with a sigh, leaning in closer to the table. "Even the best actors have at least one flaw proving that they're lying." he told as Blaine raised an eyebrow but not his head.

"Is that so?" he mumbled. The food he was stuffing in his mouth was way too salty for his taste, but at this moment, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"Mhm," Kurt hummed nodding his head. "Some flaws might be not making eye contact, barely talking, tapping their fingers..." Kurt listed. Blaine looked down at his empty hand and realized he was drumming out something. He mentally scolded himself as he moved his hand to his lap, and sighed, pushing the plate away again.

"Kurt..." Blaine mumbled looking up, but the simple call of Kurt's name had said enough. It was in the same tone Kurt had used on him, already apologizing once that first syllable escaped their lips. He watched Kurt's face fall as if Kurt had already put together the pieces but was hoping, maybe even praying, that he was wrong. He was waiting for Blaine smile and say his assumption was wrong and Sebastian was just some weird friend that Blaine barely talked to, but now he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I can't believe this." Kurt mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, but I swear to god, nothing happened."

"If nothing happened, you wouldn't need to be sorry," Kurt snapped lowly.

"I know, Kurt. I'm really sorry, j-just let me explain ok?" Blaine stuttered, trying to keep as calm as he possibly could, reaching his hand out to grab Kurt's, but Kurt moved away.

"You made me feel so bad, and then you just..." Kurt told, his face showing a bit of what Blaine knew was disgust, the same feeling Blaine had felt about himself.

"Kurt, please. We said we wouldn't fight," Blaine reminded, grabbing Kurt's hand and gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Kurt looked up in shock and a bit of anger that Blaine would even use that against him, and glared, but Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt's in hope that he would soften up enough to at least hear what he had to say. "We made a deal." he added softly.

There was a silence between them that was interrupted by their waitress coming back to check on them. "Anything else I can get you two?" she asked with a smile as she picked the empty plates off the table.

Kurt deepened his glare as he pulled his hand away from Blaine's. His emotion was no longer disgust but... disappointment. "The check." he told the waitress before standing up and making his way to the door. Blaine stared at the space as if he was expecting Kurt to come back. There was a familiar ache in his chest as he dropped his head while the waitress silently sat the bill on the table before walking away.


End file.
